Triwizard Troubles
by Roll No Fansub
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.Edward Elric es forzado a ser el guardaespaldas de Harry Potter. Inmediatamente después conoce a Sora y Riku quienes tienen su propia misión secreta, dandose cuenta de que cada uno tiene la capacidad de derrotar al señor oscuro. FMAxHPxKH Xover
1. Reunión a Medianoche

Disclaimer: Tanto FullMetal Alchemist, como Harry Potter y Kingdom Hearts son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, dueños, compañías, etc.

Este fic fue originalmente escrito por **EdenandDeon** en el idioma ingles. Nosotras simplemente lo traducimos. ¡Los amamos chicos *o*!

* * *

1) Reunión a Medianoche

Un adolescente entro en el vestíbulo de Estado Militar de Central de Amestris. Andaba por el lugar con su gabardina roja y botas negras. Edward Elric, mejor conocido como, el Alquimista FullMetal(1), se frotaba los ojos y murmuraba por lo bajo. Él y su hermano menor, Alphonse, acababan de regresar de otra misión que les había asignado el coronel. Habían estado de vuelta en las barracas solo por una hora, y Edward ya había sido llamado para otra misión. Cansado, caminó hasta el escritorio de recepción y miro a la recepcionista llamada Janus.

"Hola Mayor, ¿cansado?" le preguntó ella. Ed abrió sus ojos un poco más y parpadeo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban lentamente a la luz.

"Hace solo una hora que regrese de Lezinth. Una hora y ese bastardo del coronel ya me está llamando otra vez." dijo Ed cruzando los brazos.

"Creí haberte dicho que no lo llamaras así." dijo ella, irritada.

"Dejare de llamarlo así cuando deje de actuar como uno." Protestó él. Janus suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que Ed tenía razón.

"Como sea, "continuó, "él esta esperándote con urgencia en su oficina."

"Gracias."

"Buenas noches, mayor."

Ed caminó por el largo pasillo y se paró a la mitad, encarando las dos puertas que conducían a la oficina del coronel. La verdad era que le tenía pánico a la reunión que estaba a punto de tener. Inhaló profundo, sacando un poco el pecho para mostrar algo de orgullo, preparándose a si mismo para las bromas pesadas, y entonces abrió las puertas. La primera cosa que vio cuando abrió las puertas fue al Coronel Roy Mustang, y a un anciano a quien Ed nunca había visto antes. Roy estaba tras su escritorio en su lugar de siempre, mientras que el anciano se sentaba en uno de los dos sofás que encaraban uno al otro. Una mesa estaba en medio de los dos sofás paralelos, tenía archivos y papeles dispersos sobre el. Edward observó al hombre, notando que su barba era larga, cubriendo todo el frente de su cuerpo, el largo y delgado cabello gris en su cabeza bajaba por su espalda. No se parecía a nadie a quien Edward hubiera visto antes entre paredes militares. Roy y el extraño hombre voltearon a verlo mientras este cerraba la puerta. "¿Quería verme coronel?" preguntó Ed. El Coronel asintió y habló.

"Si, quiero presentarte al profesor." dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia al profesor.

El anciano se levanto y estrecho la mano de Ed. "Gusto en conocerte" dijo en un suave y agradable tono. Ed asintió educadamente; dándose cuenta después, que la ropa del anciano era rara. Usaba un chaleco a cuadros y una larga camisa color café debajo de esta con pantalones y zapatos negros. Estaba vestido… un poco informal para un encuentro con militares.

"FullMetal" comenzó Roy mientras el profesor se alejaba y volvía a sentarse. "Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti…"

"¡Pero apenas acabo de regresar de su última cacería de patos!" exclamó Ed. "Al y yo no podemos solo levantarnos e ir a otro lado dos segundos después de que terminamos una misión."

"Tu puedes, pero Al no."

"Exacto- ¿qué?" preguntó Edward confundido. ¿Él coronel estaba de acuerdo con él?

Roy se levantó de su asiento, "Así están las cosas, voy a contarte todo ahora- cada pequeño detalle."

"Coronel Mustang, tal vez yo debería decir algo primero, ¿estaría bien?" interrumpió el profesor educadamente. Roy asintió.

"Por supuesto" y volvió a sentarse. El profesor le señaló a Edward que tomara asiento en el otro sofá. Así lo hizo, encarando al profesor, preguntándose de que se trataría este extraño encuentro a medianoche. El profesor también se sentó y comenzó a presentarse. "Soy el profesor Dumbledure, director de Hogwarts, un internado."

"Nunca había escuchado sobre el." dijo Edward, agriamente.

"No," Dumbledure rió por lo bajo, "No creo que pudieras." Aclaró su garganta y continuó. "Esta escuela ha tenido muchos problemas… problemas tan graves que han afectado al mundo mágico por completo. Un estudiante, de hecho, se ha llevado la peor parte por años… y aun faltan muchas cosas peores por venir"

Edward escuchó, preguntándose donde terminaría esta dramática historia. A él le parecía como si Dumbledure estuviera trabajando por su cuenta en algo importante. El profesor continuó. "Esta escuela es bastante… única a lo que tu normalmente pensarías. Es una escuela de magia y hechicería. Hogwarts ha existido por muchos años, pero esta es la primera vez que pedimos ayuda a personas como ustedes. Los muggles nunca han visto verdadera magia, pero me temo que cosas peores pasaran a menos de que ustedes nos ayuden." Hubo una pausa en donde Ed lo miró fijamente y nadie dijo una sola palabra. Repentinamente, Ed se levantó y caminó fuera del cuarto tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad detrás de él. El coronel y el profesor escucharon risas histéricas que venían de la oficina por un rato, al menos por un minuto. Edward abrió la puerta otra vez y la cerró, caminando después directamente al escritorio de Roy. Golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos "¿No esperas que me crea esto verdad?" bramó.

"No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando, Fullmetal." Dijo Roy de manera arrogante, como si esta fuera una misión perfectamente normal. Roy miro de regreso al profesor Dumbledore. "Perdone la `pequeña´ interrupción." dijo él, Ed gruño por lo bajo. Dumbledore se levantó.

"Es comprensible, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su posición." Hizo un pequeño guiño en dirección a Edward. "Pero creo que debería continuar."

"Disculpe," dijo Edward cruzando los brazos. "Pero creo que la magia no es lo mío."

"No importa si es o no lo tuyo FullMetal." Dijo Roy, ahora obviamente molesto con Ed. Este gruñó y volvió a sentarse frente al profesor Dumbledure.

"Tu misión en todo esto, es ser guardaespaldas de un estudiante. Bueno, ha habido problemas para seguirlo cada vez que regresa, y me temo que con cada año que pasa serán aun mas." Se veía un poco mas serio, aunque no demasiado."Él es él único que ha sobrevivido al señor oscuro, Voldemort, y ha seguido sobreviviendo a cada ataque desde entonces." Dumbledore tomo uno de los archivos de la mesa y se lo paso a Edward.

Ed lo tomó de manos del profesor y lo abrió para leer su contenido. Vio el perfil del muchacho, que venia también con una imagen. La foto era de un joven de quince años con desordenado cabello negro y ojos verdes con anteojos, y también pudo notar una peculiar cicatriz en su frente.

Mientras leía el archivo y la historia del muchacho, Edward preguntó a Dumbledore, "Así que, ¿este chico sobrevivió al ataque de un mago oscuro y ahora es famoso por eso?"

"Correcto."

"Bueno, ¿no podría protegerse el mismo otra vez? ¿No estamos hablando de una misión suicida verdad?"

"No, no." rió por lo bajo el profesor, "No. Solo quiero que alguien lo este vigilando por mi, y que lo proteja a toda costa."

"O bueno, si eso es todo…" murmuró Ed sarcásticamente mientras volvía a leer el reporte.

"Nuestra escuela estaría abierta para ti, como también nuestros libros en la biblioteca para tus investigaciones. Además, se organizara un evento que es de gran importancia para el mundo de la magia. Si algo fuera a salir mal, quiero que Harry este protegido."

"¿Qué clase de problemas?"

"Eso no importa," dijo Roy, levantándose de repente, "Gracias profesor, pero creo que debería hablar con el Mayor FullMetal a solas."

"Esta bien, coronel. Adiós amigo mío." y se fue sin ninguna otra palabra para ninguno de los dos. Ed regresó su atención de la puerta por la que Dumbledore acababa de irse, a Roy.

Este se puso de pie y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos. " ¿Lo entendiste o necesitas que vuelva a explicártelo?"

"No, entendí." murmuro Edward sombriamente. El coronel frunció el ceño,

"Bien, no se cuanto puede abarcar tu `corta´ atención, así que pensé que tenia que explicar algunas `pocas´ cosas de mi `pequeña´ lista." dijo Roy sonriendo, mientras Edward lo miraba fríamente. "Puedes irte FullMetal."

Mientras tanto, en Privet Drive en Little Whinning, Harry Potter despertaba de una pesadilla, respirando con fuerza, como si acabara de correr un maratón. Se sentó y tocó la vieja cicatriz en su frente; palpitaba dolorosamente, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de detenerla. Harry se quito las sabanas de encima y caminó a tropezones hasta su escritorio. "¿Debería decírselo a alguien?" pensó para si mismo. Recordó el sueño que había tenido. Voldemort estaba hablando con Colagusano… parecía que hablaban de una persona a la que habían asesinado… pero no podía recordar quien era. También hablaron sobre matar a alguien más… ¡a él!

Harry se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso y camino junto al escritorio, comenzando a pensar. A como el lo veía, el sueño había sido mas fuerte que los que había tenido antes, y parecía que ningún libro de Quidditch podría detener sus pensamientos ahora. Terminó volviendo a la cama otra vez, pero ahora sin una pizca de sueño.

Mientras Harry estaba allí con las luces del escritorio encendidas, se pregunto a quien debía contarle sobre su sueño Dumbledore, quizás- pero ¿qué le diría?

Querido Profesor Dumbledore, perdón por molestarlo, pero esta mañana desperté y me duele la cicatriz. Sinceramente, Harry Potter.

Aun en su cabeza, eso sonaba estúpido.

Decidió que, cuando su lechuza Hedwig volviera, le enviaría una carta a Sirius. Regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Recogió la mesa llena de pergaminos arrugados que habían sido, intentos de cartas para Sirius.

Mientras estaba escribiendo, el sol se levanto y lleno el claro cielo mientras las aves cantaban. Podía escuchar a los Dursley comenzando a levantarse; tío Vernon salía de su cama, haciendo molestos sonidos de rechine en los viejos resortes. Los sonidos de la mañana común no lo distrajeron mientras seguía escribiendo.

Cuando terminó, bajo el lápiz y se dispuso a leer su carta, ya terminada.

_Querido Sirius,_

_Gracias por tu última carta. Ese pájaro era enorme; casi no cabía por la ventana. Las cosas están iguales por aquí. La dieta de Dudley no va muy bien. Mi tía encontró donas de contrabando en su habitación ayer. Le dijeron que tendrían que reducirle la paga si seguía haciéndolo, eso lo molestó mucho y termino tirando su Playstation por la ventana. Es como una computadora en la que puedes jugar videojuegos. Es algo realmente estúpido, porque ahora ni siquiera puede jugar __Kingdom Souls__ para distraerse. _

_Yo estoy bien, principalmente por que los Dursley están realmente asustados de que aparezcas de repente por aquí y los conviertas en murciélagos si te lo pido. _

_Algo extraño ha pasado esta mañana. La cicatriz volvió a dolerme. La última vez que paso fue porque Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts. Pero no creo que este en algún lugar cerca de aquí ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si existen cicatrices hechas por maldiciones que duelan años después? _

_Te enviare esto cuando Hedwig vuelva; ahora esta cazando por allí. Dile hola a Buckbeak por mí._

_Harry._

Si, eso estaba bien. No sonaba demasiado preocupado, y lo hacia ver menos importante. Harry gruño de frustración, inseguro de lo que querría decir su sueño, o que le depararía el futuro.

888

Edward estaba de regreso en la oficina del coronel. Tenia una bolsa en una mano y una pequeño equipo portátil de automail en la otra, que Winry Rockbell le había dado. Alphonse estaba justo detrás de el con su propia bolsa. "Bien, aquí estamos." dijo Edward, mientras ponía sus cosas en el suelo.

Alphonse hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Dumbledore, "Hola señor." Dijo educadamente. Dumbledore le sonrió y entonces miro a Roy. "Parece que aun no les has dicho." le dijo. Mustang se aparto de la ventana por la que observaba para ver a Edward. Este se preguntaba de que estaría hablando Dumbledore. "FullMetal, estarás en esta misión por un año."

"¡Un año!" exclamaron Ed y Al juntos.

"Pero señor," dijo Al, "¡Tenemos que encontrar la piedra filosofal! Si nos vamos por tanto tiempo, los homúnculos podrían…"

"No se preocupen, estoy perfectamente al tanto de eso. Por eso es que decidí contratar a Alphonse como asistente temporal para buscar la piedra. El Mayor es quien ira a Hogwarts."

"¿QUÉ?" exclamaron ambos. Eso era imposible, los hermanos Elric nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo, y no era como si a Ed le gustara mucho la idea de que roy se hiciera caro de su hermano. Ed cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Y que si me niego a hacer esta misión?"

"Entonces te despediré." dijo Roy con simpleza. Ed se estremeció ante estas palabras y miro a Al impotentemente. Entonces suspiró y dijo, "Muy bien… terminemos con esto." Ed se volteo para ver a Al. "Te escribiré todos los días ¿esta bien?"

"Si, yo también."

"Y si el coronel te causa problemas, dímelo o a la teniente Hawkeye, ¿entendido?"

"No te preocupes hermano, me encargare de todo esta vez. Al menos no estamos perdiendo por completo la piedra." Al rió ligeramente y levantó su bolsa. "Adiós hermano… te veré en un año."

"Si… no le digas a Winry. No quiero que se preocupe por nosotros."

"Entendido." asintió Al. Se despidió con la mano y salió.

Ed volteo a ver a Roy, un poco desanimado y frustrado.

"Bien, es bueno verte haciéndolo a mi modo." dijo el Coronel. Entonces Dumbledore tomo un extraño objeto, una deslustrada bota.

"Bien… ¿qué es eso?" preguntó apuntándole. Dumbledore solamente le aconsejó a Edward que recogiera sus cosas, mientras recibía miradas extrañas de Roy, "¿Qué es lo que haces con ese viejo zapato?"

"Es un traslador"

"¿Un qué?"

"Un traslador. Nos llevara al señor Elric y a mí a cierto destino. Decidí que una bota seria buena idea, dado que antes ya ha sido usada por alguien mas."

Ed puso el equipo de automail debajo de su brazo y miro de Dumbledore a la bota. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Toca la bota con tu dedo índice."

"…Bien." E hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Hubo una pausa de un par de segundos, y entonces sucedió.

Ed sintió como si algo estuviera jalándolo desde su ombligo mientras volaba a través de un portal. Se sintió enfermo y mientras giraban, una serie de imágenes se atravesaron, hasta que finalmente aterrizaron con un ruido sordo.

Edward cayo sobre su cara, su equipo y bolsa aun en sus manos, como si hubiera caído justo donde estaba parado. Ed levanto la vista, su cara estaba llena de trozos de lodo y pasto.

"Vamos, vamos mayor. No podemos llegar tarde a casa de sus anfitriones." dijo Dumbledore caminando rápidamente junto a Edward y deteniéndose frente a el.

"¿Casa?" pregunto Ed levantándose. "Creí que iríamos a su escuela."

"No, aun no. Todavía es verano después de todo- y quiero que conozcas a Harry antes de que te vayas con el mañana." Dumbledore comenzó a caminar con Ed siguiéndolo, quitando la suciedad de su rostro. Su paciencia ya se estaba acabando. `Creo que odio la magia´ pensó con amargura. Siguió a dumbledore hasta la casa que estaba frente a ellos.

El profesor tocó la puerta, había muchas voces de personas hablando adentro. Entonces miro a edward, "Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme inmediatamente. Me temo que hay asuntos mas urgentes."

"Siento escucharlo…" dijo Edward sin sentirlo realmente. Dumbledore le tendió una carta.

"Dale esto a uno de los Weasley." le dijo. Edward lo observo mientras se alejaba, creyendo que volvería al lugar donde había dejado la bota. Pero en vez de eso, escuchó un sonoro `pop´ ¡y Dumbledore se había ido! "Que de… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se preguntó Ed en voz alta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una rellena mujer lo miró. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Si, estoy aquí para ver a Harry." dijo Ed. La mujer lo miró confundida, pero su rostro se suavizó, "Oh, vaya," rió, "Harry tiene un pequeño admirador."

"No señora." dijo. Extendió la carta y se la dio a la mujer, puso sus cosas en el suelo y saludó, "Soy el Mayor Edward Elric, Alquimista FullMetal del estado militar de Central." Dijo luciendo mortalmente serio. Ella abrió la carta y la leyó. Ed recogió sus cosas y la mujer se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

La primera cosa que Ed vio al entrar fue a dos personas. Una estaba recargada en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa. Tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una larga cola de caballo y un pendiente que parecía un colmillo. Junto a el había otro hombre con cabello rojo, era corpulento y tenia pecas en la cara. Tenía un rostro agradable.

El de la cola de caballo preguntó, "Mamá, ¿quién es el niño?"

"¡Soy Edward Elric, alquimista del estado!" dijo Ed con una voz mas alta de lo que planeaba. Él otro lo miro confundido. "¿Alquimia? ¿Hablas de magia muggle?"

"¿Magia? ¡No! Es ciencia." dijo Ed cruzando los brazos, no habían pasado ni dos segundos y ya estaba al borde de los nervios.

La señora Weasley levantó los ojos de la carta, "Bill, ¿cuándo volverá tu padre?"

"Tan pronto como recojan a Harry." dijo el de la cola de caballo, Bill.

Ed miro la habitación a su alrededor, llamando su atención la chimenea, en donde las flamas se estaban volviendo verdes. Una cabeza pelirroja salió de las flamas, pareciendo orgulloso y satisfecho de si mismo. Saludó a sus hermanos y se giro hacia la chimenea. Edward frotó sus ojos, preguntándose si lo que acababa de ver realmente había pasado. Las flamas volvieron a ponerse verdes, y el gemelo del chico salio de ellas. La señora Weasley los llamó. "Fred, George, ¿dónde esta Harry?"

Fred (o tal vez era George) bajó el baúl que venia cargando. "No te preocupes mamá, llegará pronto."

¡Poof! Otra persona apareció entre las llamas; parecía aproximadamente de la misma edad que Ed (pero no de su estatura) y tenía el mismo cabello color rojo de los otros. Los tres recién llegados miraron a Ed, "¿Quién es el niño?" preguntó Fred.

"¡No soy un niño!" gritó Edward, perdiendo la paciencia.

Otro pool, otra persona, pero esta vez Ed lo reconoció. El chico de cabello negro cayo al suelo, y George (o tal vez era Fred) lo ayudó a levantarse, preguntándole, "¿Se lo comió?"

"Seguro, ¿qué era?"

"Caramelos longui linguos" dijo Fred orgullosamente. "¡George y yo los hicimos, y hemos estado todo el verano buscando a alguien para probarlos!" la cocina entera estalló en carcajadas, bueno, todos menos Ed. Él no tenia ni idea acerca de que estaban hablando. Se acercó a Harry con el archivo en la mano. Sacó la foto y la miró primero y luego a Harry.

"Cabeza rajada(2)…" murmuró Ed, poniendo la foto de regreso en el archivo.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Harry. Ed saludó.

"Mayor alquimista FullMetal." Anunció. Todos lo observaron, el lugar se sumió en el completo silencio y Edward se sintió incomodo y extraño. Harry miró a Fred y George,

"¿De que esta hablando?"

"Quien sabe," dijo Ron, "Solo estaba aquí. No lo conozco."

"Harry, querido" dijo la mujer, se acercó a el y lo abrazó, "Me alegro de verte-" pero no pudo terminar la frase, por que en ese momento Arthur Weasley salió del fuego luciendo muy enfadado.

"¡Eso no fue divertido Fred!" dijo el señor Weasley, "¿Qué fue lo que le diste a ese niño muggle?"

Los dos continuaron discutiendo y Harry observó a Edward, quien estaba leyendo el reporte en el archivo. "¿Quién eres exactamente?" le preguntó.

Ed levanto la vista del reporte que estaba leyendo. "Fui asignado aquí por la Central y por Dumbledore para protegerte. Seré tu guardaespaldas por el resto del año."

"¿Guardaespaldas? No necesito un guardaespaldas." dijo Harry confundido. Ron quitó su vista de la pelea frente a el y comenzó a escuchar.

"Eso es gracioso, porque justo aquí, en blanco y negro, que si lo necesitas." dijo Edward, "Pero a menos que creas que tu director cometió un error, entonces no tengo nada mas que decir. Estaré feliz de tomar mis cosas e irme…" se volteó, igual que todos los demás.

La señora Weasley regresó de la cocina, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta que se había marchado. "¡Alto, alto, alto!" gritó, y todos se callaron. La señora Weasley estaba sosteniendo la carta de Dumbledure en su mano. "Arthur, esto es para ti." dijo, tendiéndole la carta. Arthur la tomó, "Por Dios…"

888

Dumbledure estaba de pie frente a dos chicos, un pato y un hombre-perro. Ambos jóvenes usaban capuchas, "No se preocupe," dijo el chico mas pequeño, "Nos encargaremos de esto."

"No tengo duda de que lo harán." Dumbledore fijo su vista en el pato, "Dígale a su majestad que le agradezco por actuar tan rápidamente."

"No hay problema." dijo el otro muchacho. "Cerraremos la entrada, así Voldemort no podrá ponerle las manos encima."

* * *

(1) A la hora de traducir decidimos dejar el apodo en ingles de Edward: "Full Metal Alchemist", pero si ustedes así lo quieren podemos usar la traducción que le dieron en español "El Alquimista de Acero". Lo dejaremos a votación.  
(2)En la versión original de este fanfic, a Harry se le llamaba algunas veces "Scar-head", "Cabeza rajada" es la traducción mas "adecuada" que conseguimos. Nuevamente pondremos a votación si nos quedamos con el primero o el segundo.

888

N/T: Bien lectores Elyon al habla ¿…o será al teclado?.  
Mi amiga y socia: Danyeda y una servidora, tienen el gusto de traerles este maravilloso fanfiction: Triwizard Troubles. Un fic CrossOver cuya autoría como dice arriba se la debemos a **EdenandDeon.  
**Lo único que hacemos nosotras es traducir de la mejor manera posible este fanfiction para que hispanohablantes puedan disfrutarlo :3. Si les interesa leerlo en su idioma original, verán la historia en nuestros favoritos.  
Si las cosas salen bien (como esperemos que pase) lo mas probable es que también nos lancemos a hacer las secuelas de este fanfiction ;D. Pero primero Dios, acabar esta primera parte.


	2. Una Lesión y Nuevos Amigos

2) Una Lesión y Nuevos Amigos.

Por

Deon

Arthur leyó la carta un par de veces y después miró a Edward, a quien le pregunto, "¿Cuándo conociste a Dumbledore?"

Harry miró a Ed al igual que todos los demás. Ed les contó sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Dumbledore, y el porqué estaba ahí. Edward terminó con: "…Dumbledore dijo que habría un evento y que Harry, necesitaría protección."

Harry miro a Ron, ambos se encogieron de hombros. Entonces, dos personas entraron al cuarto. "Ginny, Hermione" saludó Harry. Se dirigió a donde estaban, "¿Cuando llegaste aquí?"

"Ayer," contestó Hermione, pero no lo estaba mirando a él sino sobre su hombre a Ed, "¿Quién es el pequeño de allá?" Preguntó. Ed caminó hacia ella, tratando de controlar su temperamento lo mejor que podía, aún y con lo que ella había dicho. "Me llamó Ed." Dijo, tratando de no sonar molesto. Arthur y su esposa, la Sra. Weasley estaban conversando entre ellos mientras que Bill y Charlie seguían en la mesa. Fred y George ya se habían integrado a la conversación.

"Ya en serio, ¿porqué estas aquí?" pregunto Ron. Ed lo miró.

"Para proteger a Harry. Si Dumbledore dice que es famoso, entonces supongo que es para protegerlo de gente extraña que quiera raptarlo o algo así."

"¿Cuánto sabes del mundo mágico?" pregunto Harry. Ed se encogió de hombros, "No mucho, solo que ahora estoy aquí, y tengo trabajo que hacer." Se volvió a encoger de hombros y sacó el libro que tenía por título "Historia de Hogwarts(1)". Los ojos de Hermione brillaron a la vista del libro. Ed prosiguió "¿Esta es su es escuela no?" Había conseguido el libro gracias a Roy, quien se lo envió a su habitación, junto con otros tantos.

Fué Hermione quien le contestó a Ed, "Sí, esa es nuestra escuela. Por cierto ¿A qué escuela vas? ¿Es algún tipo de escuela militar especializada en ciencia Muggle antigua?"

"No." Contestó Ed riendo levemente."No voy a la escuela. Entre a la milicia cuando tenía doce. De hecho, ahora tengo catorce"

"¿Catorce? Pensé que tenías once."Dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos. Ed se giró inmediatamente viéndolo con recelo, "¿Qué?" le pregunto con una mirada asesina. Ron simplemente se le quedo viendo pero no tardó mucho en mirar a otro lado intimidado.

El señor Weasley terminó de hablar con la Sra. Weasley, pero fue entonces que ella recordó algo, "¿Por qué estaban gritando hace un momento?"

"Oh…errr." Tartamudeó el Sr. Weasley.

Fred y George miraron a su madre y luego a su padre. Tal pareciera que el Sr. Wealsey no tenía intención de decirle a la Sra. Weasley sobre los Caramelos longui linguos. El Sr. Weasley seguía tartamudeando mientras intentaba explicar que el se había hecho cargo de todo pero su esposa lo interrumpió, "¿Tiene algo que ver con los "Sortilegios Weasley?" "

"Pues…ehm…si."

"FRED, GEORGE" gritó la mujer. Hermione les dijo que ellos tenían que ir a la habitación de Ron.

"¡Ah no, ustedes dos no!" exclamó la Sra. Weasley señalando a Fred y George cuando trataban de escabullirse de ahí junto con Ed y los demás. El resto subió las escaleras y fueron al cuarto de Ron. Ed y Harry miraron a su alrededor. Ron tenía posters de hombres volando en escobas. Ed no lo entendió del todo, pero tuvo que cubrir sus oídos de los gorgojeos de una pequeña lechuza enjaulada. "¡Cállate, Pig!" dijo Ron golpeando la jaula. El ave guardo silencio y Ron empezó a explicarle a Harry y Ed sobre los Sortilegios Weasley. "Mamá encontró formas de pedido bajo la cama de Fred y George. Se enfureció tanto que quemó todo, aunque también está enojada porque no obtuvieron lo que ella quería en sus TIMOS."

"¿Timos?" preguntó Ed. Hermione le explicó,

"Es un examen, Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria."

Ed se giro con Ron, pero Harry preguntó primero, "Mencionaste algo sobre Alquimia, ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es…"

Pero Hermione hablo primero interrumpiendo a Edward. "Es el estudio de la materia. Dibujas ciertos círculos y creas cosas de la nada."

"Cerca." Dijo Ed, "No lo creas de la nada, eso sería como magia." Ed empezó a hacer mímica con las manos para explicar. "Mira, tienes que dar algo, descomponerlo, y volverlo a estructurar para hacer algo nuevo. Das algo, para recibir algo más, intercambio equivalente. Es más complicado que eso, pero básicamente eso es."

"¿Nos podrías enseñar?" le preguntó Ginny.

Harry asintió, "Si, Me gustaría ver lo que mi guardaespaldas es capaz de hacer."

Ed asintió con la cabeza, entonces sonrió y preguntó, "¿Alguno de ustedes tendrá un gis?"

"Aquí, amigo (2)" dijo Ron. Buscó algo en su armario y saco un largo pedazo de gis. Edward lo tomó y asintió.

"Bien, ahora todo lo que necesito es algunos materiales y podré mostrarles."

"Creo que primero deberíamos bajar y ayudar a mamá con la cena" Dijo Ron.

Regresaron al primer piso y vieron a la Sra. Weasley algo enfadada mientras trataba de cocinar. Murmurando cosas para sí misma sobre Fred y George al tiempo que agitaba su varita, apuntándole a una gran olla. De la varita comenzó a salir una salsa cremosa que caía dentro de la olla. Edward parpadeo y se frotó los ojos, asumiendo que la magia que acababa de ver solo había sido una ilusión, nada más que un simple truco. La Sra. Weasley les hablo en voz alta, "Ron, Harry, emm... Ed, tomen las cosas y llévenselas afuera. Vayan y ayuden a Bill y Charlie. Hermione, Ginny, ustedes ayúdenme a cocinar." Y entonces siguió murmurando cosas para sí.

Ron tomo algunos cubiertos, "Vamos, mejor los ayudamos." mencionó. Edward, Harry y Ron tomaron algunos platos o cubiertos y salieron al patio.

Salieron y escucharon un ruido fuerte, como de un choque. Ed alzo la vista y vio dos mesas flotando en medio del aire, debajo de ellas estaban Bill y Charlie quienes blandían sus varitas apuntando hacia las mesas. Reían mientras hacían que los muebles chocaran. Ed casi tira los platos que llevaba ante lo que veía. "¿Qué…es…son…ellos…magia?" Ed miro a Harry, quien asintió y sonrió regresando su vista a las mesas.

La mesa de Bill se estrello contra la de Charlie con un enorme estruendo, rompiéndole una de las patas. Se escuchó un traqueteo sobre ellos, y cuando miraron vieron la cabeza de Percy asomándose por la ventana del segundo piso.

"¿Podrían hacer menos ruido?" gritó.

"Lo siento, Percy" dijo Bill sonriente. "¿Cómo van los fondos de los calderos?"

"¡Terrible!" contesto, refiriéndose al reporte que escribía y cerrando la ventana de golpe.

Charlie y Bill pusieron las mesas en el césped y Edward corrió a examinarlas. Vio como Charlie agitaba su varita y arreglaba la pata de la mesa. "¿No uso círculos? ¡Esto es magia!" exclamó Ed. Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos y los vasos. "Dijiste que nos enseñarías Alquimia ¿no?" pregunto Harry.

"Oh, es cierto." Dijo Ed. Fue a la mesa y dibujó un círculo con el gis, entonces puso sobre la mesa unas cosas que había sacado de su equipaje. Ed supuso que si les mostraba alquimia sin círculo primero, se preguntarían como era que lo había hecho. Hizo varios diseños y vertió los contenidos de tres frascos en él, después les explico, "Usando el flujo de alquimia en mi cuerpo, puedo transmutar esto en algo mas." Junto sus manos y las puso en la mesa; una luz dorada y chispas eléctricas atravesaron el aire al mismo tiempo que la pila de aserrín y polvo empezaban a tener forma. Hermione observó la luz y vio como la masa empezaba a detallarse y formar algo. Ron abrió la boca asombrado cuando la luz se detuvo junto con las chispas. Ed recogió la nueva y formada rosa que había transmutado. Era de metal y tenia algunos diseños en las ramas, "¡Y eso es Alquimia!" sentenció orgulloso. Le dio la rosa a Hermione, quien la observó sonriente, "Esto es increíble, es hermosa y detallada. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto?" preguntó.

"Bueno," contesto Ed, "Lo aprendí cuando era niño junto a mi hermano menor. Después me convertí en alquimista estatal, y desde entonces he estado trabajando como un perro de los militares en los cuarteles del Este."

Hermione le devolvió la rosa a Ed, pero el le dijo, "Quédatela, puedo hacer más de ellas."

Edward notó que Bill se dirigía a ellos. "Bueno, creo que puedo hacer lo mismo con magia." Les dijo, tras haber escuchado la conversación. Apuntó su varita al suelo, haciendo crecer una rosa con lustrosos pétalos rojos y encrespadas espinas. "Ah… de la nada" murmuró. Bill tiro la rosa, que despareció en medio de una nube de chispas. Ed se sintió incomodo ante la vista de esa escena, él junto con los demás se giraron cuando el Sr. Weasley apareció con la cena.

Todos los de la familia salieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados comenzaron a comer. Harry estaba preguntando algo acerca del Campeonato de Quidditch. Ed escuchaba mientras ellos hablaban sobre un extraño juego y escobas voladoras. Era algo sobre tres bolas y aros; y algo sobre un jugador llamado Victor Krum.

Ed se inclino hacia Harry. "¿Qué es Quidditch?" preguntó. Ante eso, Harry pareció mas entusiasta mientras le explicaba todo sobre el juego de escobas voladoras a Edward. Le explicó cada pequeño detalle, hablaba y hablaba tanto, que hizo que Ed comenzara a marearse. 'Ni si quiera yo fui tan lejos cuando le explique sobre la alquimia' pensaba Ed mientras Harry seguía explicando la manera correcta de sujetar una escoba; pero cuando Edse puso a pensar en lo que el otro le estaba contando, se dijo, 'no es cierto…' y sonrió para sí mientras seguia escuchando a Harry.

"Sabes," dijo Ron involucrándose en la conversación, "Iremos a la copa de Quidditch mañana."

"Oh, así que era eso a lo que el profesor Dumbledore se refería…" menciono Ed. Harry lo miro, "¿Dumbledore estuvo aquí?"

"Si, pero se fue, dijo algo sobre unas cosas mas importantes."

"Hmmm…" Harry miró su comida y la picoteo levemente. Ron observo a Harry un momento y después vio de vuelta a la madriguera.

888

Dos chicos salieron de su tienda. Era apenas el amanecer y el cielo estaba de un color celeste con sombras rosas y de un azul mas oscuro debido al sol. "¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo uno de los chicos, de cabello café. Observo el campo lleno de gente, "¡He oído tanto sobre este juego! ¡Estar aquí es como si fueran vacaciones!" Dio un salto y un golpe al aire muy emocionado. Cayó al suelo de pie y se estiró mientras que el otro chico fruncía el ceño. Traía una venda en los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior. "Eh… estas sangrando." Dijo el chico de pelo puntiagudo viendo a su amigo con la venda en los ojos. "Oye Riku, ¿oíste lo que te dije?"

"¿Eh? Ah, perdón." Riku lamió la sangre de su labio y se quitó la venda, mostrando sus ojos aqua marina. Parpadeó un poco, acostumbrándose a la luz. Observo el campo, "Disculpa, solo me estaba asegurando de que no hubiera sorpresas de heartless en los alrededores."

"¿Y las hay?"

"No."

"¡BIEN!" El pequeño e inquieto amigo de Riku saltó alrededor de él mientras gritaba, "¡No habrá trabajo para mí!" entonces se detuvo y sonrió. Riku lo miró un poco fastidiado, "…Cállate, Sora." Le dijo, y empezó a reír. Ambos miraron el interminable mar de tiendas y banderas doradas y verdes. Riku se inclino hacia su pequeña tienda, "¿Quién juega contra quien?" le preguntó a su amigo.

"Los Irlandeses y los Búlgaros."

"¿Quién?

"No lo sé." Contestó Sora encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos regresaron al interior de su tienda, que era más grande lo que parecía desde afuera. Tenía tres cuartos y un área principal de veinte pies de ancho. Riku suspiro feliz, "La magia es genial." Dijo y fue hacia la máquina de chocolate caliente "¿Verdad que sí?" contestó Sora sentándose en un cojín.

"¿Dónde están Donald y Goofy?" Preguntó el otro tomando un sorbo de la mezcla de chocolate. Sora empezó a leer un libro, "Creo que están explorando el área o algo así, en realidad no estaba escuchando."

888

Ed aterrizo en el suelo con un ruido sordo, cuando llegaron a la arena de Quidditch. Habían viajado vía traslador. Ya amanecía y el cielo estaba frío y húmedo. Los demás a su alrededor reían, mientras que el Sr. Weasley los ayudaba a él y Harry a levantarse. "Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos para conseguir nuestro lugar." Explicó el Sr. Weasley. Fueron a una cabina donde se encontraba un hombre algo gordo. Parecía cansado, y algo distraído mientras les hablaba en frases extrañas, pero con la suficiente coherencia como para hacerlos pagar. Harry ayudó al Sr. Weasley con el dinero Muggle mientras que Ed observaba a su alrededor. Hermione lucía aún mas emocionada que él, de hecho, todos lucían aún más emocionados que él, pero era por el hecho de que Ed todavía no comprendía, o mas bien, creía del todo en la magia.

Sin embargo, Edward notó algo que casi le hace saltar del susto. Cuatro magos aparecieron de la nada y apuntaron con sus varitas al pobre hombre. "_¡Obliviate!_" gritó uno de ellos, y los ojos del hombre se desenfocaron, como si estuviera en un sueño. "Hemos tenido problemas con el." Dijo el mago mas cercano, "Necesita que le ajustemos la memoria cada minuto. ¡Y Ludo Bagman no está ayudando mucho tampoco! Va de un lado para otro hablando sobre el juego a todos. Estaré feliz cuando todo esto termine, nos vemos Arthur."

Y desapareció.

"Pensé que el Sr. Bagman era el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos," dijo Ginny. "El debería saber mejor que nadie que no debe hablar sobre Quidditch cerca de los Muggles, ¿no?"

"Debería." Sonrió Arthur.

Ed miró del Muggle al grupo que se suponía debía seguir. Fue hacia el hombre y agitó su mano frene a su cara, pero el hombre no reaccionó. El muchacho poso ambos manos en sus caderas y suspiró.

"Este mundo ha sido conectado"

Ed saltó ante el sonido de esa siseante voz. Se giro sobre sus talones y alzo ambos puños mirando fijamente hacia la oscuridad, "¿Quién esta ahí?" gritó.

"Atado a la oscuridad… pronto será completamente eclipsado."

"¿¡Quien esta ahí!" exigió Ed una vez más. Junto sus manos y transmutó un pico de metal en su automail.

"Hay tanto por aprender, aún así entiendes tan poco sobre tu mundo."

"¿Qué dijiste?" hubo una pausa y Ed le gritó a la oscuridad del bosque que encaraba. "Ya lo veras, ¡Obtendré la piedra y lo aprenderé todo!"

"Un esfuerzo sin sentido" dijo la siseante y oscura voz, "Quien no sabe nada, no puede entender nada ¡…Nada!"

"¡Cállate y muéstrate, cobarde!" Le volvió a exigir. Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, pero la voz se había ido. Ed volvió a juntar sus manos y regreso su automail a la normalidad, miro hacia atrás al escuchar a alguien mas. "¡Oye, Ed!" era Harry, "¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que ver la tienda!"

Ed miro con los ojos abiertos como platos la tienda, era más grande por dentro… bueno, ya han escuchado esto. Hermione rió ante la cara de asombro de Ed. "Harry hizo la misma cara, ¡Ustedes dos son tan parecidos!" Ed la miro y se cruzo de brazo, se veía molesto.

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Todo lo que he aprendido en la vida, ha sido puesto en duda desde el momento en que puse un pie en la madriguera."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, "Supongo que es una sorpresa para un Muggle."

"¡Y eso también! ¿Qué es un Muggle?" Ed lo pensó por un momento. "Espera un segundo, ¿No me estas llamando enano o sí?

"¡No, no!" le dijo Hermione riendo otra vez.

Ambos oyeron a Harry grita desde el otro cuarto, "Es como ellos… emm, nosotros, llamamos a la gente no mágica." Dijo recordando las palabras de Hagrid. Harry salió con un pequeño monedero y lo metió en su bolsillo.

El Sr. Weasley les pidió que fuera a conseguir agua, entonces Harry preguntó por qué no podían usar magia para conseguirla "Porque estamos en territorio Muggle, tenemos que seguir sus reglas. Además, soy del ministerio. No puedo ir por ahí quebrantando las reglas a diestra y siniestra."

Ed siguió a Ron, Harry y Hermione que salieron del lugar para conseguir el agua. Ed murmuraba sombriamente para sí mismo sobre como la magia y la ciencia no se mezclaban y algo sobre como herir al coronel en miles de formas diferentes.

Iban a medio camino cuando escucharon una especia de conmoción. Algunas tiendas después vieron a dos chicos señalando y riéndose de un hombre con vestido, mientras que alguien del Ministerio le suplicaba que se lo quitara y se pusiera un par de pantalones.

"¡Solo póntelos, por favor!" le suplicaba el oficial. "Se bueno Archie. No puedes caminar por ahí así. El Muggle de la entrada ya esta sospechando…"

"Pero compré esto en una tienda Muggle," dijo Archie con testarudez, los dos chicos ahora estaban rodando sobre el pasto apretando sus estómagos, "Los Muggles lo usan."

"¡Las mujeres Muggles lo usan, Archie, no los hombres! Ellos usan estos," y le mostró los pantalones. Archie frunció el ceño cruzando sus viejos y flácidos brazos. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos diciendo, "No me los pondré, me gusta sentir que corra el aire en mis partes, ¡Gracias!"

Los dos chicos empezaron a reír aun más fuerte y así lo hicieron también Ron y Harry. Ed y Hermione se carcajearon mientras el mago del Ministerio perseguía a Archie, quien sostenía su vestido como damisela corriendo y el mago del ministerio le gritaba y sostenía los pantalones.

"¿Vieron eso?" le grito uno de los chicos a Ed y los demás. Se levantó del suelo y pudieron ver claramente su puntiagudo cabello café claro. La ropa que usaba era interesante; tenía dos bolsillos rojos al lado de sus caderas y vestía completamente de negro. Llevaba guantes y zapatos amarillos. El otro chico estaba aún riendo cuando se levantó, "¿Crees que ese tipo alcance a Archie, Sora?"

"No sé, ¡Pero odiaría ser el encargado de hacerlo entrar en razón!" todos ellos rieron más fuerte, dándose cuenta de que Sora tenía razón. Sora camino hacia donde estaba Harry, "Hola, soy Sora, y él es Riku." Sora le tendió la mano y Harry la tomo.

"Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter" Se preparó para la usual rutina de '¡Oh Dios mío!, eres Harry Potter, ¿puedo ver tu cicatriz?', pero Sora solo asintió y no dijo nada al respecto. Ron dio un paso al frente, "Yo soy Ronald Weasley, llámenme Ron."

"Yo soy Hermione Granger." Hermione miro a Ed y le dio un pequeño codazo, Edward se agito y Hermione frunció el ceño, '¡Anda…no seas rudo!' le susurró, Ed le frunció el ceño y miro a Riku y a Sora.

"Soy Edward. Así que, ¿son magos también?

"Nop," contesto Riku, el vestía un chaleco amarillo claro y una camiseta sin mangas negra debajo de este. Tenía pantalones de un tono morado y zapatos amarillos parecidos a los de Sora. Llevaba algo blanco alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. "Nop, solo dos viajeros que van pasando. Pero nos quedaremos aquí por la cosa esa de las escobas…" Dijo de manera casual.

"¡Quidditch!" dijeron Ron y Harry hastiados. Riku se encogió de hombros y Sora apuntó a Ed.

"¿Qué tienes en la muñeca?"

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos cuando miro a su muñeca, ¡Su manga revelaba su automail! La jalo rápidamente y contestó, "¡Pintura! Me calló pintura plateada por accidente." Ed retiró la mirada y Sora le observó divertido.

Sora y Riku dijeron tener cosas que hacer, pero que esperaban verlos pronto y se marcharon. Harry y los demás recogieron el agua y regresaron a la tienda. ¡Mañana verían el famoso Campeonato, y Harry no podía esperar ni un minuto más!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)En ingles el verdadero titulo es "Hogwarts: A history", que se traduciría literalmente como "Hogwarts: Una historia", pero en la versión en español siempre se ha utilizado "Historia de Hogwarts", así que nos quedaremos con esa traducción.**

**(2)En el fic, mas no sé si así en los libros, es muy común que Ron diga "Mate" la cual se traduce como "Compañero" pero me sonaba muy formal XD. Así que decidí usar amigo, que aquí en México es muy común de decirle "amigo" a un desconocido nomas por no decirle "oye tú".**

* * *

N/T: ¡Danyeda reportándose!  
Lamentamos la tardanza, pero aki esta! ¿Qué les pareció? Ya aparecieron Riku y Sora :3. Me emocione tanto cuando llegue a esa parte de la traducción XD. ¿En fins que más? ¡Ah si! Las preguntas del cap anterior siguen abiertas. En serio people necesitamos su sincera opinión o_ó. ¿En español o en inglés? YO, en lo personal (no es que quiera influenciarlos ni nada) prefiero como suena en ingles, (elyon se queda con las de español..almenos respecto a Harry) pero queremos que ustedes opinen al respecto :D Bueno Ay nos Wachamos 8D.

¡Sus reviews son motivadores, en serio! Así que no me queda más que decirles: ¡REVIEW PLIS!


	3. La Copa de Quitdditch, presenciada por

3) La Copa de Quidditch, Presenciada por un Alquimista.

Por Eden

Edward, Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaron de regreso al campamento, donde pudieron ver al señor Weasley con una caja de cerillos. "Han tardado años." Dijo George.

"Nos encontramos a algunas personas." Dijo Ron, poniendo el agua en el suelo, "¿Cómo va el fuego? ¿Ya lo encendieron?"

"Papá esta divirtiéndose con los cerillos." Dijo Fred, señalando al señor Weasley detrás de él. Este seguía encendiendo la cerilla, pero esta seguía apagándose. Hermione lo miro y sacudió la cabeza. "Permítame," dijo ella dulcemente, compadeciéndose un poco del señor Weasley. "Le ayudo."

Percy, Bill y Charlie aparecieron en ese momento, haciendo que Ed cayera de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Ya era mediodía cuando encendieron el fuego. Para el almuerzo hicieron huevos con tocino y comieron. Edward había comenzado a servirse, cuando Ludo Bagman apareció. "Ah," dijo el señor Weasley, "el hombre del momento, Ludo."

Ludo Bagman era fácilmente el brujo más evidente que Ed y Harry habían visto. Estaba usando una larga y gruesa túnica de Quidditch con franjas horizontales negras y amarillas; una enorme imagen de una avispa resaltaba en su pecho. El era, en opinión de Ed, un adulto con demasiada confianza en su apariencia. En palabras de Ed, "¿Quien es el viejo gordo?"

"Ludo Bagman," dijo Ron mientras el señor Weasley le presentaba a todos a Ludo, "Es el director del departamento de juegos mágicos. Papá dice que solía jugar para el equipo de Inglaterra."

Ed y Ron pusieron su atención en Ludo cuando este pregunto al señor Weasley si quería hacer una apuesta, "Bueno, un galeón." Dijo el señor Weasley. Ludo lo observo un poco decepcionado, pero igual escribió su nombre en el recuento de apuestas. Fred apareció súbitamente. "Siete galeones, quince sickles, tres knuts," Fred siguió hablando mientras George mostraba todo su dinero.

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre si Fred y George debían o no apostar, el señor Weasley se los permitió. Ludo miro a Ed, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí. "Oh, me temo que no se tu nombre. Me temo que no pude verte, estabas escondiéndote detrás de Ron." La verdad, Ed no estaba escondiéndose, solo quería mantenerse fuera de ese asunto, pero no puso atención en lo que el mago le dijo, "Mi nombre es Ed." dijo con simpleza.

"¿Qué hay de ti Ed? Seguramente te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta."

"Lo siento, no tengo dinero y no entiendo nada sobre este deporte."

"¿En serio? Bueno, que mal, si le das una oportunidad te darás cuenta de que el Quidditch es el mejor deporte que existe."

"Está bien." Dijo Ed, y dio una mordida a uno de sus pedazos de tocino. Ludo levanto su leche y tomo rápidamente un vaso mientras decía. "Si necesitan algo mas, estaré buscando a Barty Crouch."

"Eso me recuerda," dijo Arthur, "¿Alguna noticia de Bertha Jorkins?"

"No, pero pronto aparecerá, pobre Bertha… tiene la memoria como un caldero… pero no importa. Te avisare cuando sepamos algo."

En ese momento, Barty Crouch apareció justo al lado de Ludo, y por supuesto Ed salto de la sorpresa. "¡Siéntate Ed!" Hermione tiro de la gabardina roja de Ed y este se sentó murmurando para sí mismo.

Harry pudo ver porque Percy admiraba tanto al señor Crouch. Este usaba un traje y corbata, su cabello estaba rígidamente peinado y su bigote lucia como su hubiera sido peinado recientemente. Realmente estaba siguiendo la regla de "vestir como un Muggle."

"¿Así que aquí has estado todo este tiempo?" pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados Barty!" dijo Ludo mientras fruncía el ceño.

888

"¡Hey! ¡Por fin regresaron!" dijo Riku, mirando a la entrada de la tienda. Donald y Goofy estaban de pie allí, luciendo un poco irritados, "Oh, vaya." suspiro Donald, "Estuvimos buscando por todos lados a ese tal Barty Crouch." fue hacia su litera y salto sobre ella. Goofy salió de la tienda y Sora lo siguió. "¿Y para que estaban buscándolo?" le preguntó por lo bajo. Goofy se giro hacia él, "Escuchamos que él estaba en el Ministerio de Magia que el rey quería que contactáramos. Queríamos preguntarle sobre el traslador"

"Oh… bien." Sora observo el capo y el estadio. "Oye Goofy… tu no crees que vaya a pasar algo malo esta noche… ¿verdad?"

"Gwarsh, espero que no. Jumm… pero parece que a donde sea que vamos, encontramos problemas." Goofy se encogió de hombros y regreso a la tienda.

Sora se sentó afuera y se quedo allí por un largo rato, todavía faltaban varias horas para que la copa de Quidditch comenzara. Aun así, las personas comenzaban a ir a las entradas para conseguir buenos asientos. El castaño pensó en si habría un posible ataque de heartless y si él y Riku serian capaces de encargarse de ellos. Riku salió de la tienda y miro el atardecer en el cielo. "¿Qué opinas de esos chicos que conocimos?" le pregunto a Sora.

"¿Quieres decir Harry y los otros?" dijo este, mirando a Riku.

"Si, estaban actuando un poco extraño. Especialmente Harry Potter, parecía que no quería que nadie supiera quién era."

"¿Qué hay de Ed? Dijo que tenía pintura en su brazo… suena como una mala excusa para mí." Sora miro de regreso al estadio, "Tal vez… ¿el portal este allí dentro?"

"No me preguntes a mí, tú tienes la llave." Dijo Riku, cruzando los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. Parecía estarse concentrando fuertemente en algo. Sora sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo el otro, "¿Encontraste algo?"

"…"

"¡Riku!" Sora se puso de pie y gritó, "¿¡RIKUUUUUU!"

Riku abrió los ojos y miro a Sora. "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" exclamo y golpeo a Sora en la mandíbula. Este cayó al suelo y se sentó, "Lo siento, es solo que otra vez entraste en ese trance extraño." Sora movió las manos mientras hablaba. Riku gruñó, "¡Claro! ¡Estaba revisando si hay Heartless, no seas estúpido!"

"Oh… tienes razón, otra vez tienes esos raros poderes." Sora observo al estadio una vez más, "Esperaba que la oscuridad aquí fuera menos que en cualquier otro lado."

"Lo es." Dijo Riku, caminando hacia el estadio, "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Si, que si tienes tus poderes aquí, ¡la oscuridad en otros lugares debe ser diez veces más fuerte!" Sora puso su puño bajo su mentón, pensando, "Tendremos que quedarnos aquí más tiempo del que normalmente lo hacemos en otros mundos."

Donald los llamo para que regresaran dentro de la tienda. Mientras entraban, Sora vio el comunicador con el Rey Mickey en la pantalla. "Su majestad," dijo Goofy, "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Lo siento Goofy, ¡tendrán que quedarse un año allá, al menos!"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sora.

Donald se giro hacia ellos, "¡Las lecturas de heartless del rey en este lugar se salen de nuestras escalas!"

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Mickey, "Tendrán que estar en ese lugar por un rato, averiguando porque los heartless están actuando extraño."

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Sora. Vio a Cid acercándose al rey e inclinándose en la pantalla. Estaba sosteniendo un reporte mientras lo veía,

"Los inscribimos a ustedes dos en una nueva escuela donde se ha reportado mayor actividad de los heartless."

"Aww… odio la escuela…" dijo Sora, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a su derecha. Riku golpeo la mesa donde estaba el comunicador con sus puños. "¿Es en serio?" preguntó, "Si los heartless están cerca… ¡entonces eso explica todo lo que ha estado pasándome!"

"Cierto," asintió Cid, "Esa es la razón por la que te mande allí. Tu sensibilidad por la oscuridad podría servirle a Sora."

"¿Qué? Tu…" Riku rechino los dientes, y Sora tuvo que sostenerlo cuando este se acerco al comunicador con intención de golpearlo "¡CALMATE RIKU!" gritó Sora.

Cid continuó, "Como sea, no importa que pase, ¡cumplan con su trabajo! Oh, y consigan buenas calificaciones." Dijo burlón, "Solo bromeaba, les daré un reporte completo después. ¿No tienen un juego al que ir?"

"¡Gracias Cid!" dijo Sora mientras Goofy apagaba el comunicador. Riku estaba furioso mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Sora fue hacia él, "Vamos Riku, ¡olvidaras todo esto cuando estemos en el juego!" Sora y los otros salieron emocionados de la tienda hacia el torneo.

888

Harry, Ed, Hermione y los Weasley acababan de llegar a sus asientos. Harry tenia omniculares que había comprado para sí mismo, así como también había comprado un par para Ron, Hermione y Ed.

Ed se sentó, examinando los Omniculares, quería abrirlos y ver como lucia la magia dentro de ellos. Se los colgó y vio a través de ellos. Mientras lo hacía, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. "¿Eh?"

"Este mundo… ha sido conectado." Era esa voz otra vez. Ed salto de su asiento y vio que Harry y Hermione se habían congelado, así como todos los demás. '¿Qué está pasando?' pensó. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, "Este mundo… ha sido conectado. Atado a la oscuridad… joven alquimista." Ed se volteo y vio una figura encapuchada, que usaba una capa color café oscuro y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella. Ed observo la silenciosa arena, cada cosa y persona estaba congelado, "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Hubo un murmullo que Edward no alcanzo a entender.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ed también susurrando. Avanzo hacia la extraño figura, pero repentinamente esta lo apunto con una mano que era tan negra como la noche. "¡Ya vienen!"

Hubo un destello de luz y todo comenzó a moverse otra vez. Harry y Ron estaban animando a los jugadores de Quidditch que salían al campo. Ed miro hacia arriba y vio a los Malfoy, "¡Siéntate Elric!" grito Draco, un chico británico que Ed había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Este se sentó y observo a los atletas que volaban fuera del campo.

888

"Riku… ¿Tu…?"

"Si… ¡Y ese chico fue parte de eso!" Riku uso sus omniculares para tener una mejor vista de Ed, "¿Por qué crees que nosotros no nos congelamos?" preguntó.

"¡Tal vez es porque teníamos que verlo!" exclamó Sora. Se puso de pie y comenzó a mover los brazos, "¡Oye, Ed!" gritó, pero Riku lo jalo para que volviera a sentarse.

"¡Idiota! Creo que probablemente no fuimos afectados por eso porque somos de otro mundo, ¡las reglas se aplican diferente a nosotros!"

"O… ¡teníamos que verlo!"

Donald y Goofy voltearon a verlos, "¿De qué están hablando?" pregunto Goofy confundido. Sora asintió hacia Riku, "Mira esto," volteo a ver de nuevo a Goofy. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"Bueno, el anunciador acaba de hablar sobre el juego y de los jugadores que están en el campo."

"Oh, gracias." Y Sora volvió a dirigirse a Riku. "Bueno, ¡parece que estamos en una aventura!"

"Estábamos en una aventura desde antes que es pasara." Dijo Riku volviendo a observar a Ed, y después viendo a Sora, quien lo golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro, "¡Si, pero ahora es interesante!"

"¿Todo esto es solo un juego para ti?"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo es!"

888

Harry y Ed observaron el campo mientras el anunciador hablaba, _"Damas y caballeros… ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la final de la cuadragésima vigésima segunda copa Mundial de Quidditch!"_

La arena entera estaba emocionada gritando y aplaudiendo, con golpes y ánimos. Con tanta emoción, Ed no pudo más que verse atrapado en el ambiente y se encontró a si mismo gritando por Bulgaria. El marcador apareció y el comentador empezó otra vez, "Y ahora, sin más que añadir, déjenme presentarles… ¡A las mascotas del equipo nacional de Bulgaria!" a la derecha, las puertas se abrieron.

"¿Me pregunto que habrán traído?" Se pregunto el señor Weasley en voz alta. "¡Ahh!" dijo quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con su túnica rápidamente, "¡Veelas!"

"¿Qué son…?" pero Harry fue interrumpido por cientos de Veelas quienes estaban brillando en el campo, y su pregunta fue contestada por sí mismo. Veelas eran mujeres… las más hermosas que Harry y Ed podían haber visto… excepto que no eran- no podían ser humanas.

Esto intrigó a Ed por un momento, la manera en que se movían, la forma en que su piel brillaba con la luz de la luna, o como su cabello platinado flotaba y se extendía sin viento. El las miro, preguntándose que eran, pero entonces la música empezó y Ed dejo de pensar en eso- de hecho, dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa.

Estaba increíblemente feliz, la única cosa que importaba era seguir viendo a las Veelas bailar. Se inclino hacia el frente y las observo intensamente. No se dio cuenta cuando Harry se levanto y puso las manos frente a él. La música termino y Ed fue liberado del placentero hechizo hipnótico de las hermosas mujeres. Miro a su lado rápidamente y vio a Harry a punto de saltar, Ed lo tacleó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Hermione se levantó y jaló a Ed para que se levantara. "En serio, Harry." Se sentó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos al igual que Ed. Harry se puso rojo, visiblemente avergonzado.

Ron, al lado de ellos, estaba haciendo trizas los tréboles de su sombrero. El señor Weasley sonrió y se los quitó de las manos, "Los querrás de regreso cuando veas las mascotas de Irlanda."

"¿Eh?" dijo Ron, pero el anunciador volvió a hacerse oír, "Y ahora, ¡Alcen sus banderas para las mascotas de el equipo nacional de Irlanda!"

En ese momento, un cometa pasó zumbando sobre el estadio. Era de un brillante dorado, repentinamente pasando sobre ellos por segunda vez, se partió en dos cometas diferentes que chocaron y formaron un gran arcoíris. Este se levanto y formo un trébol gigante que atravesó nuevamente el estadio. El trébol pasó sobre la multitud y dejo caer monedas de oro. Estas cayeron sobre sus cabezas, mientras todas las personas trataban de tomar todo el oro que pudieran. Ed vio a Ron poner un montón de monedas de oro frente a Harry, "Toma, ¡ahora tendrás que darme un regalo de navidad! ¡Ja!" y Ed guardó sus propias monedas, preguntándose cuanto tendría cuando volviera a casa. 'Y con esto comprare mejores partes de automail, y con esto otra gabardina roja, y esto será para Al-' repasó, mientras pensaba que es lo que haría con el oro.

El anunciador nombro a cada uno de los jugadores búlgaros mientras ellos pasaban a través del estadio y los fanáticos los animaban. Los fanáticos de Irlanda los abuchearon pero los vítores de los búlgaros eran más. ¡Entonces los jugadores irlandeses aparecieron y el juego comenzó!

El juego se puso intenso inmediatamente mientras los jugadores se pasaban la Quaffle unos a otros y trataban de anotar un gol. Los búlgaros seguían bloqueándolos, y esquivando a los irlandeses. Harry continuaba observando, fascinado, pero entonces Victor Krum llamo su atención mientras se movía. Harry se levanto y lo apunto. "¡Miren, Lynch ha encontrado la snitch!"

Ed observo a donde Harry estaba señalando y vio a Lynch persiguiendo un borrón de color dorado. Krum estaba justo detrás de él, rastros de sangre quedaban en el aire mientras Lynch volaba, pues había recibido un terrible golpe unos momentos antes.

Krum fue tras él y entonces estuvieron uno junto al otro.

"¡Se van a estrellar!" grito Hermione.

"¡No, no lo harán!" rugió Ron.

"¡Lynch si!" exclamó Harry.

"¡Las veelas van a apalearlo!" gritó Ed.

Ellos tenían razón, por segunda vez Lynch golpeo contra el suelo y fue golpeado por las veelas. "¡La snitch! ¿¡Donde está la snitch!" bramó Charlie.

"¡El la tiene! ¡Krum la tiene! ¡Se termino!" gritó Harry,

"¡IRLANDA GANA!" exclamó el anunciador, "¡Krum tiene la snitch, pero Irlanda gana!"

Fred y George saltaron en sus asientos, abrazándose entre ellos mientras pensaban en el dinero que habían hecho gracias a la apuesta con Ludo.

888

"¿No viste nada?" Le preguntó Riku a Sora, mientras iban hacia los puestos, Sora negó con la cabeza, "No, es como si él hubiera desaparecido."

"¿Podria ser que…?"

"¡No! ¡Mate al Heartless de Xenort y a su Nobody! Deberías estar bien y nada debería de estarte pasando."

"Creo que era alguien de este mundo. Su esencia era diferente."

"Hombre, este sentido de oler la oscuridad es realmente útil." Dijo Sora sonriente. Se detuvo por un momento y preguntó, "¿A qué huele?"

Riku lo miro y luego al estadio, "Como… carne podrida. También un poco húmedo y acido. Xenort olía como cadáveres. Los heartless tienen un ligero olor a podrido también. Es suficiente como para darte nauseas." Volvió a mirar a Sora, "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tu, Donald y Goofy no están escondiéndome nada, verdad?"

"No." Dijo Sora solemnemente, de modo que Riku podía decir que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sora miro a su alrededor una vez más, "Esto es inútil, el no está aquí."

"No se veía como alguien que conociéramos, su esencia no era familiar. Era realmente extraña, como sangre y vomito."

"Eww."

"Es verdad. Tuve que contenerme para no vomitar. Era otro tipo de maldad."

"Que mal… esperaba que Xenort fuera el peor de ellos."


	4. Marcas Tenebrosas y Túnicas de gala

4) Marcas Tenebrosas y Túnicas de Gala

por

Deon

El juego había terminado ¡Y las celebraciones eran intensas! Ed y los otros habían pasado por muchas tiendas con magos que cantaban borrachos vestidos con los colores irlandeses y prendiendo fuegos artificiales. Parecía que casi toda la nación mágica estaba ahí, solo celebrando, como si nunca terminara la fiesta.

Entraron a su tienda y Ed se fue directo a la cama; estaba cansado de todas las emociones de aquel día. Podía escuchar al Sr. Weasley quien estaba unos metros mas allá, "Me alegra no estar en servicio. Así no tengo que ir y decirle a los irlandeses que se acabó la fiesta."

Cerró los ojos, escuchando solo los murmullos y voces dentro de la tienda. Comenzó a pensar en el extraño juego, y a repasarlo en su cabeza. Soñó que volaba en una escoba, y que su hermano Alphonse estaba justo a un lado suyo. Edward se encontraba volando en Rizembool, Winry estaba en el suelo animándolos, e inclusive su amigo Maes Hughes y su hija estaban ahí. Edward miro hacia abajo y sonrío mientras los saludaba… pero de repente, todo se detuvo al mismo tiempo. La escoba en la que Ed volaba, se escapó de su agarre y él empezó a caer al suelo. Su hogar cambiaba mientras caía: los arboles se hicieron negros y supuraban de las ramas, las casas se derretían y los colores se entremezclaban hasta volverse negros. Ed cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y unas manos negras lo sujetaron fuertemente, impidiéndole moverse. El rubio luchó para liberarse y miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, no se parecía en nada a su hogar y todos se habían ido. Lo único que quedaba eran unos ojos amarillos que lo observaban fijamente. Ed juntó sus manos pero nada pasó, no sintió esa sensación eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cuando estaba por transmutar algo. Los ojos crecieron y se hicieron más anchos y redondos, mientras unas criaturas con forma de insectos dieron un paso al frente. Dos pequeños, brillantes y amarillos ojos se encontraban en sus rostros sin facciones. En vez de nariz u alguna otra cosa, tenían dos antenas que temblaban en su cabeza. Se acercaron lentamente, con movimientos igual de temblorosos que sus antenas.

"Un esfuerzo sin sentido… ¡quien no sabe nada, no entiende nada!" dijeron en un susurro. La criatura se plantó frente a él, levantando sus manos que más parecían garras y las hundió en su pecho…

Ed despertó gritando y respirando con pesadez. Arthur se acercó a su cama, "¡Levántense, tenemos que irnos!" se acercó a donde estaba Harry. "¡Levántense!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry, levantándose cansado. Ed logro escuchar los gritos de pánico desde fuera de la tienda, dándose cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Saltó de la cama, agradecido de no haberse cambiado de ropa antes de caer dormido. Miró a Harry y lo vio ponerse su chaqueta para después seguirlo afuera.

Ed, Harry y los Weasley salieron de la tienda y empezaron a correr junto a la multitud de magos. Edward se giró al escuchar burlas y risas. Vio a otra multitud que se acercaba con sus varitas alzadas y capuchas sobre sus rostros. Sobre ellos, había tres muggles, el de la entrada y muy posiblemente su esposa y su hijo. Los magos que tenían control sobre los muggles que flotaban, pusieron de cabeza a la mujer y su vestido la cubrió por completo, revelando así sus calzoncillos. Ella gritó e intento cubrirse mientras que los magos le chiflaban y abucheaban. Ron parecía que iba a vomitar, "Eso es enfermizo ¡…en verdad enfermizo!"

Hermione y Ginny salieron de su tienda con sus batas sobre el camisón, y al mismo tiempo, Bill, Charlie, Percy y el señor Weasley salieron de la tienda de los chicos. "Iremos a ayudar al ministerio" les gritó el Sr. Weasley, "¡Ustedes corran al bosque! ¡Escóndanse!"

Fred tomó la mano de Ginny, "¡Vamos" y todos empezaron a correr. Ed se mantuvo al lado de Harry, para asegurarse de no perderlo entre la multitud en pánico que los empujaba. Corrieron hacia el bosque, lejos de los encapuchados. Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Edward oyó un grito de dolor, que era de Ron. "¡Ron!" gritó Hermione, "Ron, ¿Dónde es…? Esto es inútil. ¡Lumos!" gritó y la punta de su varita se encendió. Vieron a Ron tendido en el suelo. "Estoy bien, ¡me tropecé con una estúpida rama!" murmuró, se levantó y sacudió. Harry se dio cuenta de que el claro del bosque donde estaban estaba vacío. Por las orillas del bosque estaban los magos oscuros que desfilaban a su alrededor, y la gente del ministerio que trataba de romper la formación del grupo. Edward, Hermione, Ron y Harry observaban todo desde su escondite.

"No me sorprende que te cayeras con esos pies planos, Weasley" Dijo una nasal y arrogante voz, los amigos se giraron para toparse con Draco quien estaba recargado en un árbol observando a los magos oscuros; Ron le dijo a Malfoy que se hiciera algo, que Harry estaba muy seguro no diría en frente de la señora Weasley. "Modales, Weasley, modales." Dijo Draco irguiéndose. "Si yo fuera ustedes, seguiría corriendo, antes de que atraparan a la sangre sucia y esa tachuela muggle."

"¿Dónde están tus padres Malfoy? ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que están con los enmascarados!" exclamó Harry. Malfoy se giró a Harry y estaba sonriendo.

"Y si lo estuvieran, ¿que demonios te hace pensar que te lo diré?"

"Vámonos" dijo Hermione tomando a Ron y a Harry de las mangas y corrieron. "¡Lo mejor será que agaches esa tupida cabezota tuya Granger!" Le gritó Malfoy mientras seguían corriendo, pero Ed no los siguió, el permaneció viendo a los magos pelear.

Miró a Malfoy, y después a los magos, "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"¿No lo sabes muggle? Es un ejemplo"

"¿Un ejemplo?"

"De como las cosas deberían de ser," el también miro a los magos oscuros, "¡No hay nada que un simple muggle pueda hacer para detenernos!"

"¡Solo Mírame!" exclamó Ed mientras corría fuera del bosque. El señor Weasley y los otros magos estaban peleando lo mejor posible. Ed junto sus manos y las puso en el suelo. En ese instante, espinas se formaron en el suelo, pero apenas un mago se cubrió con un escudo las espinas se deshicieron. Ed se quedo estático mientras rayos de luz volaba a su alrededor. Edward los esquivó y volvió a juntar sus manos. Hizo que una pared se alzara frente a los magos para bloquearlos, pero estos lograron salir. "¡ED!" gritó Bill, "¡Vete de una maldita vez! ¡Busca a Harry!"

"Pero…"

"¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Ve!"

888

Sora y Riku veían la lucha desde el bosque, donde estaban sentados en uno de los arboles. Riku estaba en una rama alta, viendo por sus binoculares, Sora estaba justo debajo de el observando la pelea. Los chicos habían visto a Ed y como había peleado. Para Riku había sido impresionante, era una clase de poder que no había visto antes y estaba interesado en saber porque no había funcionado en los magos. Sora apretó los dientes impacientándose, "Riku… _¡Vamos! _¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!"

"Espera" le dijo Riku viendo aun por los binoculares. "Solo mira, y deja de moverte."

"Riku, ¿Por qué no los estamos ayudando?"

"Porque no es nuestra pelea." Riku bajó los binoculares y miró a Sora, "No puedes solo ir y pelear en cualquier batalla que veas. Se supone que no debemos mezclarnos."

"¡Aww, vamos! ¡Ya me he mezclado antes y nada malo ha pasado!"

"Este es un mundo mas complejo…" Riku esquivó sin problemas un rayo de luz que pasó sobre su cabeza. Se volvió a sentar y volvió a tomar sus binoculares, como si solo estuviera observando a un pájaro en una rama. "Además, ¡Tenemos otras cosas que hacer! Vamos a buscar a Harry y Ed, ellos son nuestros principales objetivos."

Riku y Sora se bajaron del árbol, casi en medio de la batalla, esquivando hechizos y siguiendo el rastro de las huellas. Entonces oyeron voces, y se acercaron con cautela. A través de un arbusto, Riku y Sora vieron al grupo de amigos rodeados por magos del ministerio. Al parecer acusaban a Harry de algo. Sora estaba confundido por esto, hasta que pudo mirar al cielo y vio una calavera verde con una serpiente que salía una y otra vez por la cuenca de los ojos. Riku le dio un codazo a Sora y apunto a un elfo que estaba presente, "Mira, esa es Winky, la elfa del Sr. Crouch"

"¿Crees que ella lo hizo…? ¿Esa marca? ¿Qué significa?"

"Hice un poco de investigación de fondo al respecto, es la… marca de ese tal Voldemort. Los magos oscuros deben ser sus seguidores."

"Si Harry es el sospechoso de haber hecho la marca…" Sora se detuvo en medio de la frase. Sin previo aviso, salió de los arbustos antes de que Riku pudiera detenerlo y gritó, "¡Alto!"

"¿Y quien es este?" exigió saber Barty Crouch.

Sora se acercó a él, "¡Ellos no lo hicieron!"

"¿Entonces quien fue? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?" Preguntó apresuradamente. Sora miro de regreso a Riku quien estaba saliendo de los arbustos. "Así es, la tenemos" dijo el chico. Los otros magos del ministerio se giraron a ellos y Ed miró de Sora al Sr. Crouch, "¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" exclamó. Riku miró a Ed, "¡Sabemos que fuiste tu!" y apuntó a la elfina. Sora se giró entonces a su amigo.

"Riku, ¿que estas diciendo?" susurró, pero el chico siguió.

"¡La elfina lo hizo!"

Harry miró a Riku, "¿De que estas hablando?"

"La elfina fue quien hizo la marca, ¡Nosotros la vimos!"

Sora solo se quedó con la boca cerrada, mientras que los magos se centraron en la pobre y nerviosa elfina domestica. "¿Es cierto eso, Winky?" preguntó el Sr. Crouch. Winky chilló, "No, Yo… ¡Yo no sé… señor!"

"¡Fuiste encontrada con la varita en tu mano!" gritó. Harry reconoció la varita que tenía, "Oigan, esa es mi varita." Todos lo miraron a él, "No pudo haber sido Winky, la voz fue muy profunda. No fue la voz de un elfo doméstico."

Y todos los magos del ministerio se giraron a Riku, "Yo solo sé que vi lo que vi. Todo fue culpa de Winky."

Fue una escena triste ver como el Sr. Crouch le dio una prenda a Winky, liberándola en el proceso. Winky le suplicó y lloró, pero el Sr. Crouch no la quiso mirar, asqueado. Los magos del ministerio se marcharon a excepción del Sr. Weasley. Hermione por otro lado, estaba furiosa por la manera en que trataron a Winky, así que se acerco a Riku. El enarcó una ceja y estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando ella le dio una bofetada, "¡Como pudiste!" le gritó. Riku se encogió de hombros y sobó su mejilla.

"Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que los elfos debían ser libres, así que ella es libre. Deberías estar complacida."

"¡Eso no era a lo que me refería! ¡Ustedes dos nos estaba espiando! ¿Quiénes son?"

Riku y Sora guardaron silencio y miraron a otro lado. El Sr. Weasley se acerco a ellos, "Ustedes saben quien lo hizo en realidad ¿No es así?"

"Tal vez…"

"Riku, basta." Dijo Sora, y se dirigió al señor Weasley, "No, no lo sabemos. Solo no queríamos que Harry se metiera en problemas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Tenemos que irnos." Dijo Sora y el y Riku regresaron por el bosque. Harry y Edward se miraron el uno al otro confusos, preguntándose porque eran ellos tan importantes como para mantenerlos fuera de problemas.

888

A la mañana siguiente, se respiraba cierto aire de pánico mientras las personas empacaban rápidamente para tomar el siguiente traslador. El Sr. Weasley empacó la tienda usando magia, pensando que ya no era necesario seguir alguna regla después de que estas fueron quebrantadas toda la noche. Al caminar detrás de Harry, Ed creyó haber visto a Sora, pero al parecer no era nadie más que magos y brujas cargando sus cosas. Frunció el ceño y se fue con los otros.

Sora, que se había escondido detrás de un árbol, dio un vistazo para ver como Ed se alejaba. Se sentía mal por lo de anoche, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera que pasó, había funcionado. Riku tenía sus razones para mentir sobre la elfina, porque así habían despistado a los del ministerio.

Sora vio a Donald y Goofy que pasaban junto a él y corrió tras ellos, "De todas las cosas que pudiste haber hecho, Sora…"empezó Donald sin mirarlo, "¡Aún un idiota sabe cuando NO debe meterse!"

"Lo siento, en serio… ¿Dónde está Riku?"

"Nos esta guardando un lugar para el traslador." Contestó. Donald dobló sus emplumados brazos, "¡Rayos, rayos, rayos y más rayos!" se quejaba. Donald estaba sumamente irritado, pero Sora sabía que se calmaría tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto, Harry, Ed, Hermione y los Weasley habían llegado al bosque y se dirigían a la madriguera. Al llegar, vieron a la Sra. Weasley llorando con un papel en la mano. Al verlos se levantó, "¡Oh, gracias al cielo que están a salvo!" y corrió hacia ellos. Para la sorpresa de todos, la Sra. Weasley abrazó tan rápido a los gemelos que sus cabezas chocaron, "¡Ouch, mamá!"

"Les había gritado antes de que se fueran" les dijo la Sra. Weasley llorando con más fuerza, "¡Es todo lo que he estado pensando! ¡Que tal si quien-tú-sabes los hubiera capturado, y lo último que les dije fue sobre sus TIMOS!

Ed sonrió levemente al verla abrazar a todos, pero él se hizo atrás, lejos de su alcance. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando entraron, las lagrimas de una madre eran todo lo que el necesitaba para recordar a la suya, pero logró sacar eso de su mente al escuchar al Sr. Weasley hablar de un periódico llamado, "El profeta".

Una reportera llamada Rita Skeeter estaba cubriendo la historia de los mortífagos, pero por lo que escuchó Edward, ella sólo se encargo de hacer un montón de drama para hacer que el artículo sonara bien. "¡Lo sabía!" dijo el Sr. Weasley con pesadez, "errores del Ministerio… los culpables en libertad… falta de seguridad… Magos tenebrosos deambulando por ahí… ¿Quién escribió esto?... ah, Rita Skeeter." Dijo con molestia. Ed podía decir que esa mujer obviamente tenía algo contra el ministerio.

El Sr. Weasley suspiró, "Molly, tendré que ir a la oficina. Habrá que hacer algo."

"¡Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con tu departamento! ¡Aún estas de vacaciones!"

"Tengo que ir Molly" Y se levantó y se fue por la puerta, Percy tras de él, quien quería ir a ayudar a su jefe.

"Sra. Weasley," dijo Harry mirándola, "¿Ha venido Hedwig?"

"¿Hedwig? No, no hay correo hoy."

"Oh... ¿Puedo ir a dejar mis cosas en tu cuarto, Ron" preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo.

"Si… también iré yo." Ron miró a Hermione, quien asintió. Ed se levantó para seguir a Harry pero el lo miró, "Eh… tengo que hablar con ellos… a solas. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí? No es como si algo vaya a pasar" le dijo.

Ed se limitó a regresar a su lugar, sin decir nada mientras los otros tres subían las escaleras. La Sra. Weasley volvió, "Oh, espera, hubo una lechuza en la mañana." Harry regresó, "esto es para ti Ed." y el pelinegro regresó a subir las escaleras.

Ed abrió la carta y se encontró con la letra del Coronel, "FullMetal, Espero un reporte ¡YA! ¿Crees que son vacaciones? ¡Conoce tú lugar!

Flame Alchemist"

Ed se quejó y le pregunto a la Sra. Weasley por una pieza de papel, ella le dio uno junto con una pluma y empezó a escribir.

"3:00 am  
El sujeto y la familia partieron a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Los eventos que siguieron después del juego: Magos tenebrosos (Alias: Mortifagos o eso me dijeron) atacaron y marcharon alrededor del campamento, haciendo que tres Muggles flotaran en el aire. Ellos eran sangre limpia; una confrontación entre el ministerio y los magos tenebrosos fue resuelta cuando ellos repentinamente desaparecieron. No hay más noticias.

Alquimista FullMetal"

No era tan buena como los antiguos reportes que había hecho antes, pero al menos mantendría callado al coronel.

888

Nada paso los siguientes días; Harry, Bill, Ron y Charlie jugaban Quidditch todo el tiempo mientras que Ed y Hermione los miraban desde las orillas. Ed había estado escribiéndose con su hermano, usando la lechuza de los Weasley y con Ron enseñándole como hacer que llegara a su destino. El problema era, que la lechuza no regresaba con nada, cosa que hizo que se preocupara, pero el sabía que si Al no las recibía, la lechuza regresaría con la misma carta.

Fue el día antes de la ida en el tren, que Ed se pregunto si regresaría a casa. Después de todo, la Copa de Quidditch había terminado, ¿de que más necesitaba que protegieran al chico? Su mente regresó al juego, después a los misteriosos eventos que sucedieron después de esto. Ed no quería decirle al coronel, por miedo de que lo llamara loco o algo por el estilo. Simplemente no quería llamar la atención.

Ed, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaba en el cuarto de Ron, ellos re-empacando para el viaje en tren. Ron entonces tomó algo entre sus manos, "¿Qué es esto?" Parecía un vestido de terciopelo rojo. La Sra. Weasley entro al cuarto, "Mamá, ¿has puesto un vestido de Ginny en mi ropa?"

"No, cielo, eso es tuyo."Contestó. Ed y Harry se miraron entre ellos, y rieron en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Ron horrorizado.

"Son túnicas de gala para ocasiones formales. También les conseguí una a Harry y Ed." La Sra. Weasley los miro. Y ellos vieron el paquete en la cama.

"Gracias, Sra. Weasley, pero no tenía que…"empezó Ed, pero la madre de Ron lo interrumpió, "Esta bien. Algo del dinero de tu ministerio vino, así que lo tomé de ahí. Hice lo mismo con Harry y su dinero." Ed miró a Harry y vio que la suya era de un verde botella sin holanes, o algo así.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener una túnica como la de él?"Preguntó Ron. La señora Weasley lucía un poco molesta.

"Lo siento Ron, pero la tuve que comprar de segunda mano."

Ed abrió la caja, entonces la sostuvo para verla y la aprobó. La túnica era roja con largas mangas y rayas negras que llegaban hasta el manguito. Las rayas negras iniciaban en la capucha, que era negra. Ed la giro y noto que era completamente roja. "Le falta algo" dijo. La señora Weasley le miro preguntándose a que se refería al ver que tomaba el jarrito de tinta negra de Hermione y vertía el líquido en la túnica. "¡Ed!" exclamó. Ed junto sus manos y las puso en la prenda, la tinta empezó a forma una cruz con una serpiente que la envolvía y dos alas a cada lado con una corona sobre la cruz. "Ahora ya luce familiar" dijo Ed, la señora Weasley asintió y salió del cuarto.

Ron miró su túnica y luego la de Ed, "¿Puedes hacer algo con la mía?"

"No soy sastre"

"¡Ron!" lo llamó Hermione, "¡Eso es una reliquia familiar, no hagas que Ed la cambie!"

"¡No dirías eso si tuvieras que usarla!" comentó Ron enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. La pequeña lechuza de Ron, Pig, empezó a ulular y chillar. Ron fue a donde estaba y estiro una de sus alas, "¿Por qué solo tengo basura?"

* * *

Danyeda al habla! Sorry por la tardanza! La escuela ha sido un perra. En fins espero les haya gustado, nuevamente sorry por la tardanza T_T sé que no merezco el perdón.

Y recuerden, sus reviews sin inspiradores y nos impulsan a seguir y trabajar aún más rápido! Y kien sabe, chance y traduzcamos la secuela! Pero eso depende de ustedes ;D

Elyon aquí, también fue mi culpa, me tarde demasiado revisando y eso… y perdi el archivo como dos veces D:

Lo sientoooo! TOT

Sere mas cuidadosa la próxima vez y ya se que es una sinvergüenzada pedirlos, pero sus reviews son realmente algo bueno para nosotras, asi que nos gustaría seguirlos recibiendo, seguiremos trabajando en esta traducción, y esperamos poder sacar también la secuela! xD

Saludos y gracias por leer! ^^


	5. Problemas en el tren

5) Problemas en el tren. 

por 

Eden 

Harry despertó temprano en el cuarto de Ron al día siguiente, se sentó en la cama plegable y frotó sus ojos. Parpadeando un par de veces, se dio cuenta que Ed estaba sentado en el escritorio de Ron escribiendo, murmuraba suavemente y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto. Harry se sentó con los pies fuera de la cama, haciéndola rechinar. Ed se giró un poco para ver a Harry. No dijo nada y continuó escribiendo; Harry quiso darse vuelta y volver a dormirse, pero su curiosidad le dijo que debía leer la carta de Ed. Se paró detrás de él y leyó, "¿Es una carta para tu hermano?" preguntó. Ed lo miró un poco irritado, "Si" observó a Harry con la enorme camiseta de Dudley y anchos pantalones que este usaba para dormir. "¿Qué?" preguntó Ed. Harry estaba tratando de leer la carta pero no tenia sus lentes puestos.

"¿Qué le estas escribiendo?"

"¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!" dijo Ed irritado, jalando el papel bajo el escritorio y dándole una agria mirada a Harry. Harry solo se encogió de hombros, "Bien." y fue hacia el baño. Que le importaba, Edward era solo un Muggle que de alguna manera había sido puesto en su camino. Pensándolo bien, era divertido como Ed parecía saber más sobre él que lo que él sabía sobre Ed - especialmente esa vez cuando Sora señaló algo plateado en el brazo de Ed. Harry no había pensado antes sobre eso, pero ahora le parecía extraño.

Mientras en el cuarto, Ed leía la carta un par de veces. 'espero que Al conteste… pronto.' Se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Mientras cruzaba el salón sigilosamente, vio su gabardina roja colgando en el perchero que estaba junto a las escaleras y pensó, 'Tal vez Al no sabe que tiene que enviar la contestación por lechuza… espera, eso no puede ser. Le escribí diciéndole como enviarme cartas.' fue directo a donde una de las lechuzas estaba durmiendo. 'Probablemente este en una misión… ¿Podría ser que este herido?' Ed comenzó a preocuparse por Alphonse, y la única manera en la que podía lidiar con la preocupación era sacando todo eso de su mente.

Encontró la lechuza de los Weasley y la tomó. Fue hacia la ventana y se las arregló para amarrar la carta a su pata. Le hizo un nudo doble y le habló a la lechuza. "Bien, recuerda, es Alphonse. A-L-P-H-O-N-S-E." deletreó. La lechuza le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero Ed sintió como si le estuviera diciendo, '¿Podrías decirme otra vez quien eres?' vio al ave señalar, pero se recordó a si mismo, "Es solo una lechuza… una estúpida y descerebrada lechuza…" y la dejo ir.

Ed la vio desaparecer en la temprana mañana, y se estremeció, dándose cuenta de que solo traía pantalones y una camisa de manga larga… ¡Espera! ¡No estaba usando sus guantes! Recordó que Harry ya se había levantado, ¡estaba seguro de que el había visto el automail! Entonces se dio cuenta, 'Espera, Potter es mas ciego que un murciélago sin sus anteojos. No pudo haber visto mi mano; al menos no lo suficiente para ver saber que era una mano… espero.' Se dio cuenta de que tenia que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante y usar sus guantes todo el tiempo.

El problema con Ed era, que si alguien lo conocía demasiado bien, entonces el tendría problemas explicando un error. Nadie quiere admitir cuando están equivocados, por eso hacían excepciones. Aun cuando sabían que estaban mal, y tenían que tratar con ello por toda su vida, contar una historia como esa era un poco difícil, especialmente para personas que no entendían el mundo donde Ed vivía.

Tres horas después de haber enviado la lechuza, toda la casa despertó. Los chicos, Harry y Ron, comenzaron a empacar y guardar sus cosas para la escuela. La casa se volvió más frenética mientras el tiempo pasaba. Arthur llamo a unos taxis, taxis muggles, porque el ministerio estaba demasiado ocupado como para enviarle algún transporte. Los conductores no estaban particularmente felices, mientras los dos autos se llenaban con la gran familia y sus animales. Harry tuvo un rato difícil con todo el ruido que Pig hacia, y el gato de Hermione, que había rasguñado al conductor, causando un pequeño accidente. Ed entró al auto con los gemelos y Bill. Para Ed era aun más difícil tratar con animales, que para Harry, los fuegos artificiales que encendían con la humedad de Fred y George salieron de la cabina y comenzaron a estallar uno tras otro.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, el señor Weasley les dio sus boletos. Ed leyó el numero de la plataforma que venia en su boleto, "Plataforma… emm, ¿9 ¾?" preguntó, "Esto no puede estar correcto…" observó a Harry y los otros que estaban frente a un muro de ladrillo. La señora Weasley lo llamó, "Lo siento Edward, querido, esto llego para ti esta mañana. Con todo lo que paso casi olvido dártela." La tendió una carta y el la abrió.

"Querido FullMetal Alca-pone,

He arreglado el sello mágico que hay en la barrera para que deje pasar a los de tu tipo, pero solo se activara hasta que tú pases por ella.

Dumbledore.

P.D. ¿o tal vez era Alquemago?"

Eso terminó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Ed y este comenzó a gritar, "Alquimia, alquimia, alquimia, ¡alquimia! ¡Es alquimia! ¡No se como puedo hacerlo mas simple! ¡Al-qui-mia!" respiró profundamente. El rubio dejo salir una pequeña porción de la furia que había estado conteniendo en el camino pero que se había encargado de guardar para si mismo mientras leía una vez mas. Pero ahora ya no tenia sentido, así que de nuevo no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que levantó la cabeza. Los ojos de Ed casi se perdieron la escena donde Fred y George corrían hacia la pared. "Que demo…" fue todo lo que Ed pudo decir antes que los gemelos Weasley desaparecieran por el muro. Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Ed y vio lo que había escrito en la nota, "Sera mucho mas fácil si solo cierras los ojos y corres."

"¿A la pared?" exclamó. Harry asintió, y Ed pudo darse cuenta de que el otro era serio. Edward miró de vuelta a la pared y la encaró. Respiro profundamente. "Si, no hay problema… solo tengo que correr a toda velocidad hacia este muro. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo que vaya a matarme…" Se detuvo. Con otra respiración profunda, corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a la pared. Cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba, y entonces pasó a través de ella sin problema… pero siguió corriendo hacia el único muro de ladrillo solido que estaba a un par de metros más allá de la entrada, con los ojos aun cerrados. Cayó al suelo, abriendo los ojos y observando a su alrededor por algunos segundos, tratando de entenderlo. Repentinamente, recibió otro golpe en la cabeza por detrás gracias al carrito de Harry que había pasado la barrera justo detrás de el, con todo el equipaje. Ed volvió a sentarse y se sobó la cabeza murmurando sombríamente y maldiciendo al coronel y a la magia, usando todos los insultos que se sabía. Harry trató de ayudarlo, mientras Ron atravesaba también, pero Ed se levanto y le refunfuñó a Harry. La voz de Ed era tan baja que no pudo escuchar que era lo que decía, pero pudo ver claramente su cara roja y el chichón en su frente.

La señora Weasley dio a todos un abrazo de despedida, incluso a Ed, diciendo, "Este año va a ser interesante para ustedes."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ron. Bill estaba observando el Expreso de Hogwarts con las manos en los bolsillos, "Creo que me tomare un descanso para ir y observar un poco…"

"¿Un poco de que?" preguntó Ron, pero el silbato del tren comenzó a sonar, "¡Oh, suban!" dijo la señora Weasley y ellos subieron al tren mientras el conductor subía su equipaje, "¡Dígannos!" dijo Fred por la ventana.

"¡ESPEREN!" grito una familiar voz, todos voltearon a ver el enorme carrito que paso como un manchón borroso de color negro y marrón, y entonces este ¡se estrelló contra la pared! "¡Auch!" gritó alguien alzando la cabeza mientras que uno de los conductores tomaba sus bolsas; ¡era Sora! Riku caminó a través de la pared tranquilamente y se dirigió a Sora, "Te dije que no condujeras el carrito así."

"¡Vamos! ¡El tren!" dijo Sora. Rápidamente pasó a la señora Weasley y entró al tren. Riku caminó tranquilamente y observó las caras de aquellos que estaba observándolo, "Me disculpo por Sora, el siempre esta así de emocionado." Miró a su alrededor pensativamente, "Es realmente molesto…" murmuró y entró al tren.

Pasó a Fred y George quienes seguían despidiéndose de Bill y la señora Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ed encontraron un compartimento y se sentaron, comenzaron a hablar sobre algo, pero Hermione les dijo que se callaran y entreabrió un poco la puerta. Hasta ellos llego la arrogante y molesta voz de Malfoy, que le decía a las personas a su alrededor, "… Mi padre había considerado que fuera a Durmstrang en vez de a Hogwarts. El conoce al director y-"

Ed ya estaba cansado de escuchar la voz del ese pequeño gusano; juntó las manos y las puso sobre la pared. Ron, Harry y Hermione observaron como la pared se replegaba en su misma y se estiraba para hacer cinco extraños hoyos lo suficientemente grandes como para poner sus manos en ellos. Entonces escucharon el grito de Malfoy, y Ed sonrió. Hermione lo miró y entonces a la pared, "¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ¿No lo mataste, verdad?"

"¡Vayamos a ver!" exclamó Ed por sobre los aullidos de Draco. Todos habían salido de sus compartimentos y habían visto como la pared se había transformado en una mano y había atrapado a Draco en su puño. Ed se acercó y dio una palmada a la mano que sostenía a Draco, "Deberías estar honrado. Esta es la mejor mano que he hecho, quiero decir, ve los detalles." presumió y entonces se dio vuelta y se alejó. Malfoy comenzó a gritarle, llamándole pequeño y todo eso, obteniendo la atención de Ed, "¿¡A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO FRIJOL ENANO!" gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Draco gritó de regreso "¡A ti! ¡Eres tan enano que no podría verte aun parado sobre una pila de trabajos de transformación!"

"¡Es suficiente!" dijo Ed. Juntó sus manos y las puso sobre el cabello de Draco, este se erizo y levantó con pequeños destellos de electricidad pasando a través de el. "¡Electricidad estática! ¿Habías escuchado de ella?" sonrió Ed. Ron rio, así como Harry, pero Hermione lucia nerviosa,

"¡Ed, un maestro!"

"¡Oh, maldición!" y Ed juntó sus manos y las puso sobre el puño. Este volvió a su lugar en la pared y ellos entraron a su compartimiento.

Harry y Ron seguían riendo, "No tienes ni idea-" Ron rompió en carcajadas histéricas y Harry terminó por el, "¡Cuánto tiempo hemos querido hacer algo como eso!"

El viaje en el tren después de eso fue algo tranquilo, y una conversación sobre Hogwarts pronto apareció. "Bueno, no puedo imaginar como esconder todo el castillo," dijo Ron, "es demasiado grande y tiene demasiados terrenos."

"Bueno, ¿ustedes usan magia no? La usan para lo que sea." Dijo Ed, a el no le gustaba el hecho de que las brujas y magos usaran la magia tan vagamente. Su maestra siempre le había enseñado que si podías hacer algo sin alquimia, entonces debías hacerlo con tus dos manos. Hermione explicó, "Tienes razón Ed, Hogwarts tiene un hechizo, y cualquiera que no sea brujo solo vera un castillo en ruinas con un cartel que dice 'Peligro. No se acerque.'." Miró en dirección a Ron. "Podrían saberlo si toman prestado el libro de Ed."

La noche llego más rápido ahora que el invierno se acercaba. Ed se levantó y decidió estirarse un poco antes de tener que sentarse otra vez, odiaba estar quieto por tanto tiempo. Abrió la puerta y dejo que Hermione la cerrara mientras el se alejaba caminando. Se aseguro de mirar a su alrededor, para esconderse si veía a Draco, pues no estaba buscando una acalorada segunda ronda, aun pensando que era experto en eso.

Finalmente llegó al final del carro y abrió la puerta. Vio a Sora y Riku saltando del carro y pegándose al barandal mientras Sora se acercaba lentamente. "Si estas planeando ir a ese carro," le advirtió Sora, "ten cuidado con el desastre que hay allí." Y entonces se giró para ayudar a Riku. Ed los detuvo antes de entrar al otro carro poniéndose frente a la puerta. "¿Por qué?" preguntó con sospecha. Sora ya sabia que Ed no confiaba en ellos. "Bueno, accidentalmente hice un hechizo convocador, y Stitch comenzó a arrojar todo lo que estaba a su paso." Riku golpeó su propia frente murmurando, "Nunca vamos a salir de aquí…"

Sora trató de explicar que Stitch era un alien y que el lo había convocado haciendo accidentalmente un hechizo que había recibido hacia mucho tiempo, pero Ed no lo escuchó. "Miren, no tengo tiempo para esto. Se que ustedes son un par de bastardos mentirosos, pero si los atrapo haciendo algo sospechoso…" señaló a Sora con su mano derecha. Este vio el brillo de su automail otra vez, y sujetó el brazo de Ed. "¡Riku, sujétalo!" dijo Sora.

"¡Oye!" gritó Ed. Riku lo empujó y Sora inmediatamente deslizó la manga de la gabardina de Ed,

"Wow…" dijo Sora, "¡Tu brazo es biónico!" golpeó con sus nudillos el brazo de Ed mientras este forcejeaba. Pateó a Riku, soltándose y casi empujándolo del tren, pero este se equilibró. Ed golpeó a Sora en la cabeza, haciendo que este se levantara y se alejara. Sora se sobó el lado de la cabeza donde Ed lo había golpeado, "Solo quería revisar…" dijo Sora. Riku estaba aun tratando de superar su experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero se las arregló para decir,

"Así que… esa es la razón por la que te llaman FullMetal." Riku se levanto y observó a Ed. "¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Hiciste un trato con la oscuridad? ¿Fuiste detrás de la puerta?" preguntó. Ed se puso a la defensiva e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer preguntas, ¿cómo sabían, quiénes eran ellos, y que querían con el y con Harry?

Riku y Sora no contestaron, pero Sora tenia esa mirada que decía que era mucho mas inteligente de lo que parecía, Riku sin embargo, solo era arrogante, y Ed pensó que el debía estar guardando sus propios secretos. Ed volvió a subirse la manga, "Si saben tanto sobre mi, entonces deberían saber esto también… es un automail. Para implantarlo tienes que pasar por la cirugía mas dolorosa que puedas imaginar, pero es necesaria para que funcione normalmente."

"¿Pero que te paso?" preguntó Sora, "¿Qué es lo que vale tanto como para perder un brazo y una pierna?" Riku golpeó a Sora en la cabeza y el castaño puso ambas manos sobre su boca. Los ojos de Ed se abrieron aun mas "¿Dijiste… mi pierna? ¿Por qué saben tanto?" Ed jaló la manga para cubrir su brazo y no esperó por una respuesta. "No importa. No se metan conmigo, no hay nadie aquí que me detenga, ¡así que no me provoquen a menos de que estén listos para una pelea!" y Edward volvió al carro. Se apuró al compartimiento de Harry y estampó la puerta, rompiendo el vidrio. "¡Ed!" dijo Hermione molesta, saco su varita y apunto a la puerta, "Reparo." Y el cristal se arregló. Ed se desplomó en su asiento y solo observó hacia afuera, tendría que alargar el puño de su gabardina como había pensado. 

**888**

Cuando el tren llego a Hogwarts, ya era de noche y el aire estaba helado. Ed caminó fuera del tren, respiró el aire fresco y aspiró el humo del tren, vio en dirección al castillo y no vio nada más que ruinas, "¿Ese es el castillo?" preguntó.

"Si." dijo Hermione, "No te preocupes si no puedes verlo ahora, lo veras cuando estemos en los carruajes."

Los cuatro caminaron a un área donde estaban esperándolos los carruajes, y Ed vio los caballos (si es que eso eran) mas feos que había visto en todo el mundo. Hizo una cara de miedo y desagrado, "¿Qué son esos?" dijo apuntando a las bestias mientras Harry pasaba junto a ellos.

"¿Qué son qué? Son carruajes Ed." Dijo Harry riendo.

Ed tomó a Harry por el cuello de su túnica, "¡No esos! ¡Estos!" y apuntó a los caballos. Harry entrecerró los ojos, "¿Detrás de los carruajes?"

"¡No! Las cosas jalando los carruajes."

"Ed, se mueven con magia." Dijo Harry. Se quitó la mano de Ed de encima y camino al que Ron y Hermione estaban subiendo. Ed lo siguió y vio a Sora entrando en el mismo que Ginny y alguien más. ¿Podrían ellos ver a esos asquerosos caballos en los carruajes?

Eventualmente todos los carruajes comenzaron a moverse hacia el castillo y las personas corrieron adentro mientras llovía. Harry abrió la puerta del carruaje y salió con Ron detrás de el. Ed se levantó, pero tropezó y cayo sobre su cara. "Eres realmente torpe como para ser un guardaespaldas," dijo Ron, "Mucho menos para ser un Mayor, amigo."

"Si, bueno, ¡Me gustaría verte en una misión que dure varios años!" reclamó Ed. Este trato de poner sus brazos frente a el para poder levantarse, ¡pero su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda estaban muertos! Trató de levantarse, "Podrían… ¿ayudarme un poco?" pidió Ed. Escuchó pasos y vio a su alrededor para encontrarse con Sora dirigiéndose con prisa hacia el. "Umm- ¡hola!" dijo. Riku fue hacia Harry y los distrajo haciéndoles una charla extraña, mientras Sora ayudaba a Edward a levantarse. Puso el brazo de Ed sobre su hombro y se alejó disimuladamente mientras Ed le susurraba por lo bajo amenazas de muerte.

"¡Bájame ahora o juro que el siguiente paso que des será el ultimo!"

"Bien, ¿así que solo tengo que dejarte aquí tirado verdad?" preguntó Sora. Entró por otra puerta y Riku pronto los alcanzó, "Maldición, es difícil convencer a tus amigos." dijo.

Los chicos fueron hacia la estatua de una gárgola que les pidió una contraseña. No tuvieron que responderle, porque afortunadamente, vieron como el profesor Dumbledore bajaba de la escalera. Vio a Ed y lo saludó, "Hola de nuevo Mayor Elric, ¿pasó algo malo?"

Ed lo saludó, pero Sora lo interrumpió diciendo, "Profesor Dumbledore, señor, el automail de Ed esta roto. Creo que es por el sello que hay en este lugar."

"Ah… ¿automail?" preguntó. Ed trató de sostenerse en una pierna, mientras jalaba su manga y la pernera de su pantalón para mostrárselos al director. Dumbledore asintió y murmuraba para si mismo. "¿Puede arreglarlo?" preguntó Ed.

"Si, tomará solo dos segundos." Dijo Dumbledore con simpleza y sacó su varita. Apuntó con ella hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, murmurando de nuevo, pero entonces se detuvo. Ed instantáneamente tuvo de nuevo el control sobre sus miembros y se puso de pie. Dumbledore despidió a Ed y le dijo como dirigirse al gran comedor.

Sora observó como Ed se alejaba y entonces se giró hacia Dumbledore, "¿Son ustedes los usuarios de las llaves?" preguntó el director.

"Si señor, yo soy Riku y él es Sora." Dijo Riku formalmente. Dumbledore asintió,

"Estoy feliz de que estén aquí. Hubiera sido mejor encontrarnos antes, pero estoy seguro de que ya saben como será su misión."

"Si señor, pero ¿esta seguro de que están aquí?"

"Hagrid dijo que los había visto, y a él le confiaría mi vida." Dijo Dumbledore, "Pero no quiero que este asunto llame demasiado la atención."

"¿Por eso contrato a Ed?" preguntó Sora.

"No. Eso es diferente, pero no tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos. Encuentren el portal y séllenlo, antes de que Voldemort ponga sus manos sobre los Heartless." Dijo, pero de una manera que les decía que estaba siendo serio, pero no desesperado. Sora y Riku sabían de su misión, pero sentían que iba a ser mucho mas difícil que cualquier otra. 

**888**

Ed entró al comedor y encontró la mesa de Gryffindor; se sentó y observo a sus tres amigos, que estaban secándose, "¿Qué pasó con ustedes?"

"Peeves, el poltergeist," dijo Ron molesto, "nos lanzo globos con agua a todos."

Harry cambió el tema, "Espero que se apuren con el banquete, me muero de hambre."

Hermione estaba observando a la mesa de los maestros, "El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aun no esta aquí. ¿Creen que hayan podido encontrar uno?"

"¿Qué pasó con el ultimo?" preguntó Ed interesado, pero sin parecerlo al mismo tiempo; tenia que sacar conversación y conseguir información acerca de esta extraña escuela. Hermione no lo miro mientras contestaba, "Renunció, temía que las personas no mandaran a sus hijos a una escuela donde enseñaba un hombre-lobo." Dijo mientras aun estaba ocupada observando a otro lado. Ed parpadeó y estaba a punto de preguntar, '¿Hombre-lobo?' pero se detuvo y solo mordió su labio evitando preguntar algo que realmente no quería saber.

Ron se dio cuenta cuando Sora y Riku entraron, golpeó a Harry en el brazo y los señaló con la cabeza. Harry vio que estaban ambos con túnica y los colores de Gryffindor en Sora, mientras que Riku estaba en Slytherin. Ambos tomaron caminos separados y Sora se acercó y se sentó al lado de Hermione. "¿Qué me perdí?" preguntó sonriente. Ed se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento; no le gustaba el hecho de que Sora estaba comenzando a volverse mas cercano, especialmente cuando no sabia quien era realmente o porque lo conocían a él y a Harry.

De hecho, ¿cómo es que sabían tanto? Si lo pensaba, Ed no era muy conocido aquí, bueno, de hecho no era nada conocido. Así que, ¿cómo sabia Riku que lo llamaban FullMetal? ¿Acaso eran espías?... ¿o eran homúnculos? No, ellos tenían ojos humanos, pero definitivamente eran extraños, no eran como los demás en ese lugar, casi como si fueran extranjeros.

Edward observó a Sora y de nuevo a Harry. "Sabes, creo que… ¿Harry?" este se había congelado, así como todos los demás. "No de nuevo…" gruñó Ed, se levantó y puso atención para ver si escuchaba cualquier cosa, aunque fueran esas malditas palabras que ya había escuchado tantas veces.

De un extraño portal de oscuridad salió de nuevo el hombre misterioso. Parecía como si fuera a decir algo, pero Ed se adelantó. "¡Ya se, ya se!" gritó. "¡Este mundo esta conectado!" dijo en una profunda y semi-escalofriante voz mientras levantaba sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y las sacudía, "¡Atado a la estúpida oscuridad!" bajo sus manos, "¡Ya lo entendí!"

La figura rió por lo bajo, "Ya vienen..." dijo. Ed caminó hacia el, unió sus manos y formo la espada en su automail, "¿Quiénes vienen?" puso atención a su alrededor, revisando si algo o alguien se acercaba a atacarlo. La figura retrocedió y dijo una sola palabra, "Heartless… Heartless…" siguió repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez. Para Ed ya había sido suficiente, así que corrió hacia el. Levantó la espada en su brazo y se la encajó a la figura, pero esta la atravesó y Ed cayó al suelo. Se levantó de un salto y se protegió con la espada, la figura se volteó, "Ninguna espada normal puede tocarme… pero ellos… están… ¡aquí!" con un repentino destello del mundo todo volvió a la normalidad. El hombre se había ido y el ruido había comenzado de nuevo y Ed estaba atrapado ¡con su guante roto y la espada a la vista! Rápidamente juntó sus manos y regresó a su sitio tan rápido como pudo, si había algo que odiaba, eso eran las preguntas estúpidas de los mirones. Se sentó de nuevo, "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó Harry, "Vimos una luz azul. ¿Estabas transmutando algo?"

"No… yo solo… nada." dijo Ed, y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano mientras veía pasar a los de primer año. 

* * *

Elyon aquí, reportandose al fin, y en serio en serio, perdón por tardar D:

No era nuestra intención tardar tanto, pero una cosa llevo a otra y pues bueno, además de que somos estudiantes de universidad nuestras computadoras están jugándonos malas pasadas últimamente, casi hice un pacto con el diablo para poder tener internet, y Danyeda no esta mucho mejor que yo ahora. Pero bueno, como nos hemos distanciado mucho de la historia trataremos de sacar capítulos por semana desde ahora, aunque no les prometo nada xD

Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado a chibi100 y arual 17 ^^

y déjame decirte chibi100 que si hice un coraje de los mil demonios cuando perdí el documento… tres veces xD

Saludos y gracias por leer!


	6. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

El Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Por

Deon

Antes de que se diera lugar la cena en el Gran Comedor, cada alumno de primer año debía ser seleccionado en una casa. Los alumnos aplaudían cuando los de primero iban a la mesa correspondiente, y otros solo asentían con la cabeza, hambrientos y esperando por la comida. El estómago de Harry rugía, y escuchó a Ed susurrarle, "¿Cuándo va a terminar esto? ¡Parece que no tiene fin!"

"Tranquilízate Ed, solo quedan algunos." Dijo Harry. Rápidamente, la selección terminó y Dumbledore se puso en pie.

"Solo tengo dos palabras para ustedes." Su profunda voz hizo eco por el ahora silencioso salón, "¡A comer!" y se sentó. Ed ladeó su cabeza en confusión, pero entonces miró a su antes vacío plato. La mesa había sido llenada con diferentes tipos de comida y bebidas, con el olor del pavo, mantequilla y otras hierbas y especias flotando por el área. Ed empezó a comer, aun y si fuera magia, seguía siendo comida, ¡y eso era suficiente para él! Sora tuvo el honor que Ed había tenido, de caer de la banca sorprendido; el tenía el codo descansando en un plato vacío antes de que fuera llenado con puré de patatas. Ron, Harry y Ed llenaban sus bocas con una pierna de pavo, "A esdo esda me'or" dijo Ron con la boca llena. Entonces Nick Casi Decapitado apareció, justo detrás de Ed. "Veo que tenemos a alguien nuevo aquí," dijo, notando a Ed, pero él no le prestaba atención. Sora levantó la vista y saludó al fantasma "O-a" intento decir con la boca llena para después regreso a comer.

Nick se deslizo hasta el centro de la mesa, pasando justo a través de Ed. El chico se levantó derecho y temblando, "¡Wow, parece como si me hubiera zambullido en un lago!" Exclamó frotándose los brazos, entonces miro a Nick y se quedo estático, "¿Un… fantasma?"

"Si no te molesta, prefiero el termino: Alma, o mejor aun, solo llámame por mi nombre, Nick." Mencionó, claramente ofendido ante las palabras de Edward. Ed alzó una ceja, "No sabía que te llamabas Nick."

"Bueno, no te molestaste en saberlo ¿o si?" y empezaron a discutir. Harry no quería que Ed tuviera otro de sus arranques, así que intervino diciendo:

"Ed, su nombre completo es Nick Casi Decapitado. Es el fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor." Esperando que Ed estuviera interesado en la posición de Nick. Y Ed regresó la mirada a Nick, "¿Cómo puedes ser 'Casi Decapitado'?" preguntó sospechoso.

Nick ladeó su cuello, haciendo que su cabeza cayera hacia un lado, mostrando a Ed la carne de su garganta y como esta palpitaba un poco. Ed se volvió a sentar, sintiéndose asqueado e hizo su comida a un lado, Sora no vio la desagradable demostración de Nick así que preguntó, "¿Te vas a comer eso?"

"Tómalo…" dijo Ed.

"Tienen suerte de poder cenar hoy." Declaro Nick, "Peeves casi lo arruina."

"Parecía mas enfadado de lo usual." Comentó Harry. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Quería venir al banquete de este año, como todos los años. Obviamente no dejaríamos a ese salvaje aquí adentro ¡Hubiera comenzado a lanzar comida en el momento en que pusiera sus ojos en ella!"

"¿Y que pasó?" pregunto Hermione apunto de tomar jugo de calabaza. Nick se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo que su cabeza se moviera un poco, y Ed sintió un escalofrío. "Se desquitó con la cocina, arrojó comida, rompió todo lo de los elfos…"

Hermione se levantó, haciendo que su jugo se derramara sobre el mantel forrado de oro. "¿Los elfos hacen esta comida?" preguntó sorprendida, "¡Pero nunca he visto ninguno!"

"Bueno, eso demuestra lo bueno que es un elfo. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo cocinan, y limpian los cuartos, se encargan del fuego…"

"¿Pero les pagan? ¿Reciben vacaciones o algo?"

Nick casi decapitado rió tanto, que su gorguera se deslizó y su cabeza volvió a caer, colgando del pedazo de piel que la mantenía atada; Sora esta vez lo vio, dejando caer la cuchara llena de pudding que estaba a punto de comer y retiró su tazón.

Riku estaba al otro lado del salón. Los Slytherin estaba platicando, riendo y otras cosas de niños. Riku no tenía hambre, de hecho se sentía muy enfermo, su estomago le dolía y mordió su labio para evitar caer por completo en el mareo que sentía.

Su mano estaba en su estomago mientras el solo se le quedaba viendo a la comida. Por supuesto que se veía bien, pero el delicioso olor de los dulces que acababan de aparecer solo lo hicieron sentir peor. Riku se levantó mirando a su alrededor, pero entonces tuvo la extraña sensación de que había alguien detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un chico con pelo rubio platinado y peinado con gel hacia atrás. Draco estaba acompañado por dos grandes chicos que se veían fuertes. Riku solo miro al flaco, presumido y pálido chico frente a él, quién hablo primero, "No te había visto antes, ¿nuevo?"

"Supongo." Dijo Riku, tratando de no mostrar interés, cosa que Draco notó.

"Mi clase y la tuya deberían permanecer juntas. Después de todo, asumo que eres puro como nosotros."

"¿Puro?"

"Un mago." Le aclaró irritado.

Riku respiró profundo, "Bien, ¿qué quieres?"

"Pienso que serías un valioso miembro para Slytherin, deberías hacer los amigos correctos, no como esos Gryffindor." El extendió la mano, "Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, ¿y el tuyo?" Riku tomó su mano, "Riku."

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente y lo soltó, "Bien." Y sin si quiera decir adiós se fue. A Riku no le agradaba Draco desde el momento en que lo vio, ni sus dos gorilones. Obviamente tenía un cierto rencor contra la casa en la que Sora esta, pero a él no le importaba. Estaba demasiado enfermo como para pensar en familiarizarse con el arrogante chico.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie mientras cada grano de comida desaparecía. Todos estaban callados, y lo único que podías oír era el viento y las gotas que caían. "Así que…" empezó Dumbledore, "Ahora que estamos llenos, debo pedirles un poco de su atención para darles algunos avisos." Dumbledore continuo, "Los objetos que han sido prohibidos este año por el Sr. Filch son los yoyos gritadores, frisbees voladores con colmillos y los Boomerangs-Apaleadores. Y la lista es aún mas larga, y podrán verla en la oficina del Sr. Filch."

"Es también doloroso para mí informarles que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este año."

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry sin aliento.

Dumbledore siguió, "Esto debido a un evento que tendrá lugar en Octubre y seguirá el resto del año escolar. Dicho evento tomara la mayor parte del tiempo de los maestros, y su energía, pero estoy seguro de que todos ustedes lo disfrutaran inmensamente. Tengo el placer de anunciarles, que este año en Hogwarts…"

Y en ese momento, hubo un trueno ensordecedor y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

Un hombre estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyado sobre su bastón y envuelto en un una negra gabardina. Cada cabeza del Gran Comedor veía en su dirección; su rostro era duro, su pelo de un gris oscuro. El techo produjo un rayo a través del cielo, el alzó su bastón para regresar la calma, pero aún estaba oscuro.

Camino hacia la mesa, haciendo sonar el "crac" del bastón. Pasó el lugar en donde estaban el grupo de amigos [1]. Sus cabezas lo siguieron y él a ellos, pero entonces regresó a ver a Dumbledore. Ed sintió un escalofrío por parte del extraño hombre, pero también, así se sintieron todos los demás.

Otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito. Todos vieron su cara, y era diferente a cualquiera que Harry hubiera visto, parecía una cara mal cincelada por un hombre que tenía el conocimiento básico sobre como lucía una cara ¡Y un dispositivo en su ojo derecho! Ed pareció asqueado, entonces lo notó, 'Ese no es su ojo…' puso su mano sobre su brazo derecho y miró como Dumbledore le daba la bienvenida al hombre y le indicaba que tomara asiento en la silla vacía de la mesa.

"Les presento a Alastor Moody, su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Dijo Dumbledore, los profesores y los estudiantes normalmente aplaudían… esta vez no fue así.

"¿Moody?" Murmuró Harry a Ron, "¿Al que tu papá fue a ayudar esta mañana?"

"Debe de."

"¿Qué le ocurrió?", susurró Hermione, "¿Qué le pasó a su cara?"

"Ni idea," contestó Ron. Miro a Ed, "¿Qué opinas?"

"No lo sé, pero dijiste que atrapa magos oscuros ¿no?, muy probablemente esta así gracias a esos magos." Ed miró a Ron, quien asintió y regresaron la vista a Dumbledore.

El mago aclaró su garganta, "Como iba diciendo, tendremos el honor de ser los anfitriones de un emocionante evento en los próximos meses. Un evento que no ha sido celebrado desde hace más de un siglo; es mi placer informarles que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevara acabo en Hogwarts este año."

"¡Esta bromeando!" Exclamó Fred Weasley. Todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor rieron, y Dumbledore también, apreciando el comentario, "No estoy bromeando Sr. Weasley." Contestó Dumbledore. Y explico que era un evento donde diferentes magos competían uno contra el otro por un trofeo. Había tres eventos y tenían que llevar cada uno a cabo pero resolviendo ciertas pistas. "El Torneo de los Tres Magos se estableció hace unos setecientos años como una competición amistosa entre las escuelas de magia europeas mas importantes: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hubo muchos magos de diferentes nacionalidades que entraron, inclusive de primer año, pero debido al número de muertes decidieron descontinuarlo."

"¡Número de muertes!" murmuró Hermione incrédula.

"Finalmente, hemos obtenido el permiso para llevarlo a cabo otra vez gracias al Ministerio. Cualquiera que entre, les puedo asegurar, no estará en un peligro mortal. El premio para el ganador son mil galeones."

"¡Iré por ellos!" dijo Fred, entusiasmado.

Y no era el único que lucía emocionado por el evento, ya que todos estaban murmurando muy entusiasmados por todo el Gran Comedor. Ed miró a su alrededor y aceptó que sería de gran ayuda el premio, pero ¿Cuánto eran los galeones en dólares? Ed pensaba en esto hasta que Dumbledore volvió a hablar. "Sin embargo, aunque sé que muchos ustedes están interesados, la edad será restringida. Solo aquellos que hayan cumplido diecisiete años podrán participar. Habrá un juez imparcial del que yo mismo me encargaré para que no sea engañado." Muchos estudiantes, incluidos Fred y George Weasley, gritaron y abuchearon en desacuerdo. "¡No es justo!"

Dumbledore levantó su mano para silenciarlos, y funcionó al instante, por lo que continuó. "Nuestros invitados de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran en Octubre y se quedaran por el resto del año. Estoy seguro de que los haremos sentir como en casa, pero por ahora pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios."

Los alumnos sabían que ya era hora de irse; los prefectos le mostraron a los de primero donde se quedarían y como llegar ahí. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ed aun estaban sentados, Ron con la mirada perdida, "Mil galeones… "dijo en voz soñadora. Ed pasó una mano frente a Ron, "¡Hola! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore? No podrás sino tienes diecisiete. Ahora, vamos, o seremos los últimos aquí, y no se tú pero después del día de hoy, yo preferiría estar dormido."

Los chicos salieron del gran comedor, "¿Quién creen que será el juez imparcial?" preguntó Harry.

"No sé, ¡pero tendremos que engañarlo para entrar!" dijo Fred.

"Si," habló George, "Siento que una poción envejecedora podrá hacernos el truco"

"¡No pueden hacerlo!" señaló Hermione "Ha habido muertos."

"Oh vamos Hermione, son mil galeones…"

"Bueno, igual no importa, Dumbledore sabrá que no tienen la edad."

Ed solo los escuchó discutir y rodó los ojos, al parecer Hermione podría empezar una pelea siempre que alguien estuviera contra las reglas. Ed notó que Harry se acercaba a él, "Siempre ha sido así, no recuerdo alguna vez en que haya querido hacer algo peligroso por voluntad propia."

"¿Vas a intentarlo?" pregunto Ed. Harry negó con la cabeza y se rió, como si Ed hubiera dicho algo tonto, aunque lo fuera, "No, prefiero ver felizmente desde las gradas como alguien más es mutilado, no quiero problemas este año."

"¿En serio?, he leído el reporte de todas tus aventuras, pareces un chico problemático, que va en contra de sus superiores."

"Si, lo soy, pero solo cuando debo de hacerlo, o siento que algo no esta bien. Pero en serio, prefiero un año tranquilo." Harry empezó a hablar con Ron, y Ed se fue quedando atrás, viendo los cuadros en movimiento que le saludaban. Se giró porque escuchó a Riku y a Sora subiendo las escaleras, se detuvieron y lo miraron.

Ed les dio la espalda, pero los miro por última vez antes de ir a alcanzar a Harry y los demás. Riku y Sora se encogieron de hombros y siguieron hasta que George dijo la contraseña para entrar a la sala común. "Sora, nos veremos abajo en el Gran Comedor en una hora"

"Ok" contestó Sora y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras que Riku iba a su sala común.

Ed siguió a Harry y Ron al lugar donde los chicos descansaban, en otras palabras, el dormitorio. Ed miro a su alrededor y vio las camas con sus nombres en ellos. "Neville, Seamus, Harry, Ron… ¿SORA?" dijo el rubio. Sora en ese momento entró corriendo y saltó. Fue casi en cámara lenta, cuando pasó entre las dos bases que sostenían el dosel de madera y cayo justamente en la cama, haciendo que rebotara con la espalda hacia arriba y aterrizara cruzado de piernas, sonriendo muy contento. Vio las caras de Harry y Ron, con una expresión del tipo, "Ok… eso fue raro", pero lo dejaron de lado y Harry se quitó su túnica y corbata, así como Ron también se preparaba para irse a dormir. Ed miró alrededor, "Que raro, no estoy aquí."

"Tal vez estas en un piso diferente… "y mientras las palabras salían de los labios de Ron, una cama apareció de la nada con un elfo al lado. Ed miró con los ojos abiertos la cama, que logro caber entre la de Seamus y Sora. El elfo bajó su equipaje y despareció. Ed abrió su boca, como si estuviera a punto de protestar por lo que acababa de pasar, pero en lugar de esos negó con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, "Nop…" murmuró.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Harry poniéndose una playera. Ed se sentó en la cama, "Nada, solo es muy tarde para andar preguntando cosas estúpidas…" contestó y cayó de lado sobre las almohadas.

Sora se puso una camiseta unas tallas más grandes con una fruta en forma de estrella, y con una Katakana de color celeste, tenía unos pantalones holgados bajo esta. Ed se levantó, tomó algunas prendas de su maleta y el kit de automail. Tiró de las cortinas para cambiarse y empezar a trabajar. Harry escuchó el sonido de metales en contacto, "¿Ed?"

"Eh… ¡no es nada!" Tiró otra vez de las cortinas y puso su kit de automail debajo de la cama. Ed traía una larga camiseta y sus guantes. Harry le preguntó al respecto y el simplemente no le dio mucha importancia, "Hace frío… y estoy cansado, así que ¡Buenas Noches!" Y apagó la vela a un lado de su cama y cayó dormido.

888

Sora esperaba a Riku fuera de la sala común, después de que todos se hubieran dormido. Riku apareció subiendo las escaleras, "¿Listo?"

"Solo vamos al Gran Comedor para enviar una lechuza, no hay que estar tan listo para eso."

"Espero que tu lechuza no sea tan idiota como tú con las direcciones" le dijo Riku girándose, Sora lo siguió hasta estar a su lado y dijo, "¡Oye! Logre que llegáramos bien… después de poner el mapa al derecho."

"Debes comenzar a pensar más. ¿Qué pasa contigo cuando estas contra los malos? Pareciera que te conviertes en otra persona."

"¿Será porque me vuelvo inteligente?"

"No. Es porque eres un presumido."

"Oh, pero… soy inteligente en algunas cosas ¿cierto?"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?"

"Tu pareces ser inteligente, dime lo que piensas."

"La lista es mas larga que tu capacidad de atención, Sora." Y siguieron hablando hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

El siguiente día sería su primer día en Hogwarts, ¿Qué sorpresas y problemas les esperaban?

[1] Aquí, en la versión del fic original, le ponen Gang, que podría traducirse como: Pandilla o Banda. Le puse grupo de amigos. PERO se los comento porque a mi me gustaría ponerle pandilla XD, ¿Qué opinan? Y si se vuelve a usar el termino "gang" seguiría usando pandilla. 

Danyeda aki al habla! Por el momento no tengo mi compu conmigo, pero esta es de mi padre, y pos igual puedo escribir en esta. Como dijo Elyon, trataremos de traerles capítulos en una dosis mas constante que la anterior.

No me queda más que decirles que sus Reviews son inspiradores y que la verdad no cuesta nada dejar uno ;D Recuerden que depende de ustedes si seguimos o no, con las secuelas de Triwizard Troubles!


End file.
